


How I Met My Werebunny by Moku

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Magic!Stiles, More Fluff, Prank War, Pranks and Practical Jokes, STILL CRACK, and fluff, but erica and boyd are alive, it's not bad really, maybe on off-putting scene, most likely post 3A, this is post-something
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] “Ça va finir en larmes,” déclara Scott à Derek alors qu'il regardait l'homme soulever facilement le bureau de Stiles d'une main et enfoncer des clous dans le plafond avec le pouce de l'autre. "Probablement les miennes."Ou:Quand un Stiles et un Loup-raté s'aiment beaucoup, ils vont se livrer à une guerre de farces. Fondamentalement, c'est un rituel d'accouplement pour des crétins amoureux.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I Met My Werebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818415) by [Moku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moku/pseuds/Moku). 



> Titre : How I Met My Werebunny  
> Auteur : Moku  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction après ces quelques mois d’absence. Comme vous aviez beaucoup aimé ‘À Neutrino Walks Through à Bar’, j’ai décidé de traduire une autre histoire de Moku. A l’origine, il s’agit d’un one-shot mais comme il est assez long, j’ai préféré le découper en trois parties.  
> Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé, il s’agit d’une guerre de farces et l’auteur a précisé qu’elle avait trouvé beaucoup d’idées sur Internet.  
> J’espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Tout commença quand Stiles décida de changer l’arrière-plan de l'ordinateur portable de Derek, passant de la photo standard d’un pré vert avec un ciel bleu à une photo de lui-même avec un chapeau d'anniversaire sur la tête, les bras grands ouverts en attente d’un câlin.

Ce n'était pas que ça dérangeait vraiment Derek. Stiles avait l'air stupidement charmant, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. C'était une bonne photo de lui. Cependant, la photo était ancienne. Derek le savait, parce que Stiles n'avait pas ressemblé à ça depuis longtemps.

Derek continua de fixer le sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de près. Au début, Stiles était plus susceptible de froncer les sourcils ou de se moquer de lui que de sourire, et au moment où ils s'étaient enfin adaptés à un maniérisme plus confortable et amical les uns avec les autres, Stiles était devenu incapable de sourire sans l'ombre mélancolique omniprésente planant dans son regard.

Il se demandait pourquoi Stiles avait choisi cette photo en particulier, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien de aléatoire à son sujet, il y avait toujours une raison. Probablement une que Derek ne comprendrait pas.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

Peut-être que Stiles attendait une réaction. Quel genre, Derek ne savait pas. Il choisit d'ignorer la blague, n'étant même pas sûr qu’il soit le coupable. L'appartement de Derek sentait la meute et la plus forte odeur qui persistait sur son ordinateur portable avait toujours été celle de Stiles, car il l'utilisait comme si c’était le sien.

Stiles ne dit rien quand il vint au loft la fois suivante, et il ne fit même pas attention à l'ordinateur portable. Pourtant, quand il alla aux toilettes, laissant son téléphone sur la table du canapé, Derek le prit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que c'était étrange, que Stiles l'avait laissé là. La nuit, à l'école, sous la douche—son téléphone était toujours à portée de main. Parce qu’actuellement Stiles attendait toujours des appels d'urgence. Il avait des chargeurs cachés partout dans Beacon Hills, un chez lui, un au loft de Derek, un chez Scott, deux à l'école et même une batterie supplémentaire dans un sac étanche.

Peut-être que Derek le ramassa parce qu'il pensait que c'était la façon de Stiles de lui montrer quel genre de réaction il voulait.

Scott fronça les sourcils en le regardant alors qu’il parcourait la galerie de photos, à la recherche de la photo la plus stupide qu'il puisse trouver. Stiles avait beaucoup de choix. En fin de compte, il en sélectionna une que quelqu'un d'autre avait dû prendre. Stiles avait des pailles dans le nez, une main devant la bouche, s’étouffant probablement avec quelque chose. La photo était répugnante. Il y avait du liquide coulant des pailles et entre ses longs doigts, et il était probablement en train de s’étouffer, tandis qu'Erica, floue dans le fond de la photo, riait, la bouche grande ouverte.

Scott articula silencieusement “Mec” dans sa direction, mais Derek l'ignora en remettant le téléphone sur la table.

Après son retour, Stiles ne regarda pas une fois son téléphone. Et après qu’il soit parti, Derek n'eut pas de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Jusqu'à deux jours plus tard, quand Derek retourna à son appartement après un entretien d'embauche au refuge pour animaux et trouva son loft complètement décoré avec la photo qu'il avait choisie comme nouveau fond d’écran de Stiles.

L'adolescent devait être parti seulement une heure avant l'arrivée de Derek, car l'air regorgeait toujours d’un amusement espiègle et d’une joie sincère.

Derek roula des yeux au nouveau décor et riposta en changeant l'heure des réveils de Stiles et les cachant partout dans sa chambre. À quatre heures du matin, Derek reçut un message vocal bredouillé, l'insultant dans des flots colorés de jurons pendant plus d'une minute, Stiles devenant plus créatif à chaque seconde. Le message se termina par un cri outragé et un bruit sourd alors qu'une autre alarme se déclenchait en arrière-plan avant que la connexion ne soit coupée.

C'était inoffensif.

Ce n'était pas censé aller plus loin.

Mais bien sûr, Stiles chercha à se venger.

Plus tard, quand Derek prit son téléphone pour appeler Cora, tous ses contacts avaient été modifiés et renommés d'après des personnages de X-Men. Ce fut probablement la seule fois où il regretta d'avoir insisté pour avoir un modèle plus ancien, juste parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de perdre ou de casser ses téléphones après quelques semaines dans tous les cas. Le point positif était qu’il n'avait pas beaucoup de numéros de téléphone pour commencer. Il fit défiler des noms comme le Fauve, Sean Cassidy et Diablo, et il était certain qu'il y avait un système derrière tout ça, il n'était tout simplement pas en mesure de le déchiffrer.

Finalement, il commença à composer le numéro de Stiles, et après quelques chiffres, le téléphone le dirigea vers le contact ‘Docteur Némésis’.

"Salut Derek," fut-il accueilli avec un gloussement, "comment as-tu trouvé mon numéro si rapidement ?"

"Le nom était assez expressif", mentit Derek. Parce qu'il n'allait pas dire à Stiles qu'après toutes ces années passées à se demander mutuellement de l’aide, il pouvait réciter son numéro de téléphone dans son sommeil.

"Alooors, que veux-tu ?"

Derek hésita devant la ferveur à peine dissimulée, fronçant les sourcils. Il était sur le point de demander à Stiles ce qui se passait, ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Probablement la petite voix tenace dans sa tête lui disant que Stiles voulait—peut-être même, avait besoin—de ça. Pas nécessairement avec lui, mais avec quelqu'un.

Cela lui fit se demander combien de farces Stiles avait joué au reste de la meute, combien avaient réagi et attribué cela pas seulement au fait que Stiles était stupide.

"Derek ?" demanda l'adolescent, interrompant le silence, l'inquiétude se glissant dans sa voix.

"C’est la guerre," déclara Derek et coupa le rire stupéfait de Stiles en raccrochant.

Il n'était pas un farceur, il ne l'avait jamais été. Pas même durant son adolescence. Il ne connaissait même pas de farces. Cora et leur cousine, Hayden, avaient l’habitude de rendre toute la famille dingue en mettant du ruban adhésif sur le bout du robinet, en cachant des minuteurs qui sonnait à intervalle régulier partout dans la maison ou encore, en préparant des œufs durs qu’elles remettaient ensuite dans la boîte.

Mais maintenant, il s’était lancé et avait déclaré la guerre à  _ Stiles _ .

Derek remit sérieusement en question sa propre santé mentale, parce qu’il commençait à développer une bizarrerie troublante et à agir progressivement d’une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

De toute évidence, Stiles le rendait stupide.

Et Derek se retrouvait à s'en préoccuper de moins en moins.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il enterra sa dignité dans un endroit sûr où elle pourrait se cacher jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Et puis il remplaça méticuleusement la crème des Oreos de Stiles par du dentifrice.

Leurs farces étaient immatures, enfantines, inoffensives et innocentes. Surtout parce que Derek utilisait ses souvenirs des farces de Cora et Hayden comme guide et inspiration.

Le lendemain, Stiles fit du faux jus d'orange à partir de Macaroni au fromage Kraft en poudre.

Lorsque Derek cacha deux talkies-walkies dans la chambre de Stiles, faisant des bruits étranges au milieu de la nuit qui rendirent l'autre presque fou, l'adolescent répliqua en appliquant un traitement anti-pluie sur toutes les surfaces vitrées de la salle de bain de Derek, laissant des messages effrayants et des dessins grossiers. Derek cacha ensuite de l’Orajel dans les poils de la brosse à dents de Stiles pour se venger, le rendant incapable de parler pendant environ une demi-heure. En réponse, Stiles créa des raccourcis dans le nouveau smartphone de Derek.  _ (Orajel est un produit qui réduit les douleurs dentaires et il peut être utilisé comme anesthésique local) _

Quelque part entre le redémarrage permanent de son téléphone et les conférences téléphoniques irritantes avec lui-même, le bêta cessa d'utiliser sa sœur comme référence, principalement parce qu'il manquait de souvenirs à utiliser, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'appeler et lui demander des idées. De un, parce qu'elle s'était en quelque sorte transformée en une version féminine de lui-même et qu'elle ne faisait probablement plus de farces à personne, et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu’elle sache qu'il se comportait comme un enfant de cinq ans pour le bien de Stiles. Et le sien. Il était assez adulte pour l'admettre. Du moins à lui-même. Stiles le savait probablement aussi, car chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui lançait ce sourire narquois complice et Derek le lui rendait avec un haussement de sourcils, puis Stiles détournait le regard, un sourire secret au lèvres, que Derek imitait, quand il pensait que personne d’autre ne regardait.

Il y avait eu une fois où Stiles avait voulu parler des farces, après que l'une soit entrée en conflit avec la visite surprise d'un… de quelque chose. Ça avait des dents pointues, une grande bouche et ça voulait tuer des loups-garous. Derek avait été tellement distrait par les préparatifs d’une farce quand c’était soudainement apparu dans la clairière, complètement sorti de nulle part—et si on le lui en parlait, il prétendait que ça avait utilisé un peu de magie de dissimulation ou que ça s’était téléporté là, parce qu'il était trop gêné pour admettre qu'il ne l’avait pas entendu approcher—et l'avait attaqué. Stiles avait des sentiments conflictuels et se sentait coupable. Il commença alors à balbutier quelque chose à propos d'arrêter, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à marmonner plus de conneries absurdes, Derek lui fit sans ménagement un croche-pied qui le fit tomber dans un étang.

De toute évidence, le message était passé. Quelques semaines plus tard—parce que Stiles avait attrapé froid (Derek s’était lui-même imposé la responsabilité de lui apporter de la soupe durant cette période), puis Stiles avait été occupé avec ses examens et  _ ensuite _ Derek avait été occupé avec une femme-serpent ailée—Stiles scotcha des harmonicas au pot d’échappement de la voiture de Derek. Derek rétorqua en cachant des paillettes dans toutes les poches des vêtements de Stiles. Le jeune homme changea ensuite toutes les sonneries, les musiques de réveil et les sons des notifications de Derek par des gémissements suggestifs. Derek vola un autocollant anti-vol désactivé, l'activa avec un aimant et le cacha dans le portefeuille de Stiles, ce qui fut particulièrement amusant lorsque Stiles alla faire du shopping avec les filles. En représailles, Stiles installa un programme d'accès à distance sur l'ordinateur portable de Derek et chaque fois qu'il travaillait dessus, Stiles commençait à toucher à quelque chose. Après ça, Derek attacha tout dans la maison des Stilinski avec des colliers de serrage en plastique et laissa au milieu du salon une paire de ciseaux dont les poignées étaient attachées aussi avec un collier de serrage. Stiles vida des gélules de Tylenol et remplaça la poudre par un mélange d'Aspirine et de kool aid, avant de les placer dans la pomme de douche de Derek.

Cela devint vite remarquablement incontrôlable.

Le meute restait à l'écart, se contentant généralement d’observer de loin. Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre pourquoi Derek et Stiles se comportaient étrangement, mais dès qu'ils avaient fait le rapprochement, ils avaient annoncé très clairement qu’ils n’interviendraient jamais parce que clairement il n’y avait jamais de gagnant dans une guerre de farces.

Non, ils ne voulaient vraiment pas participer.

En aucune manière.

Ça ne les empêchait cependant pas de profiter du spectacle.

Scott était le seul à les regarder avec inquiétude la plupart du temps. "Ça va finir en larmes," avait-il dit à Derek en regardant l'autre homme soulever facilement le bureau de Stiles d'une main et enfoncer des clous dans le plafond avec le pouce de l'autre. "Probablement les miennes."

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Scott ?" Demanda Derek, pas dérangé le moins du monde par la présence de l'Alpha.

Le garçon à la mèche se contenta de cligner des yeux. "J’ai vu ta voiture dans l'allée," répondit-il comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit. La bêta acquiesça avant de retirer prudemment sa main du bureau, puis de reculer d'un pas, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne souriait pas, mais il était sûr qu'il suintait l’auto-satisfaction par tous les pores.

Scott regarda silencieusement l’exploit, quand le shérif passa devant la chambre, marqua un temps d’arrêt, recula et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les deux loups-garous se retournèrent pour le saluer d'un signe de tête. Le shérif regarda le bureau puis le lit de Stiles, le premier meuble que Derek avait cloué au plafond.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir," déclara l'homme plus âgé, et il continua son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine, où il se prépara du bacon avec des œufs. Il pensait probablement que Stiles serait suffisamment distrait par le nouvel agencement de sa chambre pour faire attention à l'alimentation de son père.

"Vas-tu faire ça avec tous les meubles ?" Demanda Scott.

Derek vérifia l'heure. Stiles faisait du shopping avec Lydia. Il leur faudrait probablement des heures avant de revenir. Surtout que Stiles n'avait toujours pas trouvé où Derek avait caché l’anti-vol et déclenchait donc probablement les alarmes de toutes les boutiques du centre commercial au moment même où ils parlaient.

"Non," répondit Derek. "Juste ce dont il a le plus besoin."

Scott roula des yeux. "Des larmes, je le sais," dit-il et il sortit de la pièce.

Derek ne s’inquiétait pas pour les larmes. Ils étaient tous les deux étonnamment sensibles aux limites de l'autre, sachant toujours jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, où s'arrêter, et qu’est-ce qu’ils ne devaient jamais toucher même avec un bâton de dix mètres, car ça les touchait de trop près. Aucun d'eux ne finirait par sangloter au sol tandis que l'autre se sentirait désolé ou proclamerait des excuses.

Derek était sûr de ça.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles répondit à sa blague des meubles au plafond.

Dès que Derek vit sa Camaro, il ne put même pas réprimer un grognement surpris, des post-it colorés formaient différents motifs partout dans sa voiture. Les gens dans la rue prenaient déjà des photos quand Derek s'approcha, faisant le tour pour trouver un loup fait en post-its roses sur fond de post-its jaunes sur son pare-brise arrière, et le message ‘Le plus important est ce qui est à l’intérieur’ sur le pare-brise avant.

Derek n'avait pas honte de comprendre qu'ils faisaient maintenant toutes les farces universitaires connues. Quand il retira le post-it qui se trouvait sur le trou de la serrure pour déverrouiller la voiture, il se préparait déjà à trouver du polystyrène à l’intérieur. Cependant, il ne trouva qu'un autre post-it sur le volant.

**Pas ici** , lit-il simplement.

Derek claqua la portière et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Il ne comprendrait jamais la logistique derrière ce que Stiles avait fait avec son coffre et comment il avait récupéré les clés pour y accéder. Il se sentait surtout désolé pour les deux poissons rouges qui nageaient joyeusement en rond l'un autour de l'autre. Là encore, il savait que Stiles était toujours proche, le regardant, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être là depuis longtemps.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque son téléphone laissa échapper un gémissement venant d’une voix masculine rauque et profonde, qui fit rougir la vieille femme la plus proche de lui. Derek ne sortit même pas son téléphone, mais se retourna simplement et renifla l’odeur de Stiles dans la masse des gens, qui se rapprochaient lentement pour voir son coffre dans lequel se trouvait un petit étang avec des fleurs artificielles et de la nourriture pour poissons.

"Viens ici, connard," cria-t-il dans la foule.

Tranquillement, de façon confiante, avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le garçon se fraya un chemin à travers la foule en flânant. Il s’approcha de Derek, qui tentait de garder une expression complètement impassible sur le visage, avec peut-être une certaine nuance de colère parce qu'il aurait probablement dû être en colère pour le désordre que c’était

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Stiles, cognant affectueusement leurs épaules ensemble comme s'il avait lu l'esprit de Derek. "C’est une doublure de piscine imperméable avec triple couche renforcée. Il n'y a pas moyen que je bousilles ta voiture en la mouillant complètement. Je vais cependant m'asseoir ici et te regarder comprendre comment nettoyer tout ça. Parce que c'est ce qui est vraiment amusant.”

Stiles n’avait pas l'air d’avoir fermé l’œil de la nuit, il était un peu pâle et fatigué, mais il sentait l'amusement, la satisfaction, le bonheur et tout un tas d'autres émotions heureuses que Stiles n’avait pas semblé ressentir récemment, et qui avaient fini par manquer à Derek, après toutes les merdes qui étaient arrivées à Beacon Hills. 

Faire en sorte que Stiles redevienne lui-même valait probablement que sa voiture soit couverte de post-its et que son coffre soit rempli d’eau et de poisson.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Derek Hale était l'Antéchrist.

Parce qu'il laissa Stiles s’inquiéter. Chaque jour qui se passait sans représailles de la part de Derek, le poussait de plus en plus dans un état de nervosité intense. Il commença à soupçonner que ne rien faire et le regarder devenir de plus en plus paranoïaque était la vraie blague.

Si c'était le cas, ça fonctionnait.

Stiles était nerveux, stressé. Et complètement et ridiculement excité.

Il était certain qu'il rendait Scott presque fou avec les hypothèses de ce que Derek pourrait préparer. L'alpha roulait habituellement des yeux, mais son agacement était toujours ruiné par le regard affectueux qu'il continuait de lancer à Stiles quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.

Stiles était aussi peut-être ou peut-être pas devenu légèrement paranoïaque, soupçonnant Derek d’être derrière  _ tout _ ce qui se passait autour de lui. Comme cette fois où quelqu'un avait commandé une pizza en son nom. Il s’était avéré que c'était Erica qui est venue chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, lui arrachant la pizza des mains et le remerciant de la lui avoir offert. Il avait été content de avoir que ça venait de la blonde, parce qu’il attendait mieux de la part de Derek. En même temps, il avait espéré que ce soit Derek, car cela signifiait que le loup-garou était toujours intéressé par faire ça—quoi que c’était—avec lui.

Après des semaines d'attente, il était sur le point de laisser tomber.

Ce qui était regrettable, car Stiles s'était délecté de son nouveau passe-temps favori. Ça lui donnait en fait l’impression de revenir à comment cela était avant que toutes ces conneries de loups-garous n’envahisse sa vie. Il n'était ni amer ni traumatisé. Enfin pas beaucoup. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à sincèrement, sérieusement et de manière inattendue apprécier à nouveau.

Avec Derek.

Qui lui montrait un côté de lui, que personne n’avait probablement jamais vu en dehors de sa famille. Stiles chérissait peut-être ça plus que toute autre chose. Pas qu'il allait dire ça à Derek.

Et maintenant, ça allait se finir, parce que Derek était quelque part, faisant ce qu'il faisait quand il ne complotait pas de vengeance au nom de Loki.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre, traînant les pieds, parce que oui, il était un peu déçu et triste, et voulait bouder pendant un moment. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, démarra son ordinateur portable et attendit qu’il soit complètement allumé en jouant avec un stylo. Du coin de l’œil, quelque chose de jaune attira son attention et pendant une seconde il pensa,  _ oui, Derek est de retour !  _ Mais quand il tourna la tête, il n'y avait rien.

Il jeta un coup d’œil hésitant mais plein d’espoir à sa chambre, mais quand il ne trouva rien d’anormal, il retourna à son ordinateur portable, tapa son mot de passe et commença à cliquer sur quelques liens wikipedia, reprenant les recherches qu’il avait commencé sur la mythologie aztèque. Juste au cas où quelque chose venant d'elle pourrait se révéler réel. La semaine dernière, il avait commencé à passer en revue différentes cultures, en commençant par la lettre 'A', compilant une liste de ce qui pourrait être là dehors et comment les tuer, et les comparant avec le bestiaire des Argent en même temps.

Il lisait un truc sur un chien imperméable avec une main de singe à la place de sa queue, quand quelque chose ressemblant à un rire étouffé, interrompit sa concentration. Il se retourna sur sa chaise, observant la pièce. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Derek avait peut-être de nouveau caché des talkies-walkies dans sa chambre, mais il doutait que Derek soit si nul pour faire deux fois la même blague. Et  _ glousser _ était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait  _ vraiment _ pas associer à l'autre homme de toute façon.

Cela lui faisait mal au cerveau.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à son ordinateur qu'il fut absolument, positivement sûr que quelque chose de  _ vraiment _ étrange se passait.

L'indice étant un petit lutin élégant et androgyne le regardant avec de grands yeux, un sourire éclatant et des ailes de couleur arc-en-ciel.

"Non !" Cria Stiles, titubant sur la chaise et en tombant presque, avant de se lever et d'essayer d'attraper le lutin. Il était hors de sa portée avant même qu'il ne l'ait touché. "Pourquoi, Derek,  _ pourquoi _ ?" Gémit-il dans la pièce vide et croisa les bras sur son bureau. Dans sa tête, il imaginait Derek en train de rire.

Stiles avait  _ toujours _ cru qu'il ne pouvait rien haïr de plus que des lutins. Parce que les lutins étaient d’agaçants, collants, espiègles, bruyants, brillamment colorés, et super chouette petits montres affreusement joyeux, qui gloussaient bêtement et qui se nourrissaient de magie comme des parasites.

Ils étaient inoffensifs.

Pour les humains.

Son père ne pourrait même pas les voir.

Cela en faisait les parfaits petits casse-pieds à installer dans la maison de Stiles, pour le  _ rendre fou _ .

Stiles posa sa tête sur ses bras, gémissant et s'apitoyant sur son sort pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Derek ait laissé un lutin courir librement dans sa propre maison. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu faire quelque chose de normal ? Comme des souris ? Ou des cafards ? Des  _ termites _ ?

_ Noooon, bien sûr que non. _ Ce devait être un putain de petit farceur agaçant, essayant de se nourrir de sa magie.

Après un autre moment d’auto-apitoiement, il composa finalement le numéro de Scott et commença à chercher un pot qu'il pourrait utiliser, quand soudainement un petit homme rose aux ailes bleues apparut devant lui, se rapprochant de lui, touchant presque le nez de Stiles avec le sien, puis installa une nouvelle distance entre eux avant de se balancer joyeusement de gauche à droite.

Ce n'était pas celui que Stiles avait vu.

"Oh mon Dieu,  _ Derek _ !" Jura-t-il, à la seconde où Scott décrocha le téléphone.

"Qu’en est-il de Derek ?"

"Cet enfoiré a laissé entrer des lutins dans ma chambre !" Grogna Stiles, plaçant le téléphone entre son menton et son épaule pendant qu'il tentait d'attraper le petit bougre. Le lutin se contenta de sourire et de se retourner. Stiles se figea alors que le lutin était au milieu de son mouvement.

Il avait écrit N°2 sur le dos.

_ Mon Dieu, nooon ! _

"Pourquoi aurait-il—oh. Oh, non,"grogna Scott, le tirant de sa stupeur. "Est-ce à propos de votre petite guerre?"

Stiles cligna des yeux. Puis: "Tu dois m'aider à les trouver ! Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous avons dû faire face à ces choses ? Ils t'ont fait embrasser  _ Isaac _ ! Avec la  _ langue _ !"

"Je me souviens." Stiles pouvait pratiquement voir Scott faire une grimace. "Et oublie ça. Je ne choisirai pas de camp dans cette guerre," termina-t-il, puis il raccrocha. L'adolescent fixa son téléphone pendant un moment, puis retourna à l'endroit où se trouvait le N°2, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante, mais Stiles était désespéré. Il envoya un message au groupe, demandant de l'aide, descendit pour récupérer deux grands verres et deux dessous de verre en liège et se mit au travail. Au moment où Erica appela, Stiles avait attrapé le premier lutin. Le rose et le bleu, innocemment assis sur son lit, faisant quelque chose. Probablement quelque chose de mal. D'un mouvement rapide, il posa le verre sur la créature, fermant le verre avec le dessous de verre. C'était simplement de la chance, mais il prit un moment pour faire le beau. Et il avait peut-être ou peut-être pas gloussé d’une délectation diabolique en voyant le lutin pris au piège, tandis que la petite chose clignait de ses grands yeux violets.

Stiles le fixa. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir.

Il chercha son téléphone en déposant le lutin sur son bureau. Dès qu'il répondit à l'appel d'Erica, elle rit pendant très, très longtemps avant de raccrocher sans rien dire d'autre. Allison répondit à son message avec un émoticône qui fronçait les sourcils, lui disant qu'elle l’aurait bien aidé, mais étant donné qu'elle était humaine et ne pouvait donc pas les voir, il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire pour l’aider. Isaac répondit en envoyant une photo de Nelson Muntz. Jackson high five cette réponse. Cora demanda simplement 'encore ?'. Lydia resta étrangement silencieuse. C'était compréhensible. Même Lydia Martin n’embêterait pas les lutins.

"Je vous déteste tous," marmonna-t-il à lui-même et jeta son smartphone sur le lit.

Il voulait de nouveaux amis, et il les voulait maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il obtint le premier lutin qui s’était mis à l'aise sur son épaule, serrant son cou. Stiles grogna dans sa main. Le lutin soupira de contentement et suça un minuscule suçon dans sa nuque.

Stiles s'agita, giflant après la bête, mais il s'envola avec un rire aigu.

Il n'avait pas vu le numéro sur son dos mais il espérait sincèrement que c'était le N°1 et donc le dernier qu'il devait attraper.

Le prochain lutin qu'il trouva convenablement vingt minutes plus tard, dormant innocemment dans ses sous-vêtements, était une repoussante petite créature verdâtre poilue, plus diablotin que lutin et donc un petit combattant vicieux avec beaucoup d’esprit. Et—parce que Derek était apparemment le diable incarné—avait écrit N°8 sur le dos.

Stiles s'arrêta un moment pour traiter l’information.

Derek n'aurait pas pu laisser  _ huit _ lutins courir librement dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant qu'il lui ait fallu des semaines pour se venger de Stiles. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait acheter ces choses sur le marché noir. En fait, on pourrait, mais le bêta ne l’aurait probablement pas fait.

Stiles prit un instant, se délectant de l'idée que Derek ait investi autant de temps à attraper lui-même ces petits casse-pieds juste pour faire une blague à Stiles, avant de se renfrogner à nouveau, parce que, quand même, des  _ lutins _ .

Les lutins adoraient jouer. Surtout à cache-cache. Ils adoraient danser. Ils adoraient chanter. Ils adoraient garder Stiles éveillé  _ pendant des heures _ parce qu'ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas se taire et arrêter avec leurs chants en plein milieu de la putain de  _ nuit _ .

La première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés, il avait été fou et les avait trouvés mignons. C'était à peu près au moment où Deaton le formait à la magie et ils s’étaient en quelque sorte attachés à lui, le suivant partout. Au début, c'était amusant, mais il y en avait eu de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait et ça devint très vite très effrayant, puis ils s’étaient installés chez lui, dans sa  _ chambre _ sans intention de partir. Et Stiles avait désespérément besoin de sommeil.

Après quelques jours, il finit par s’effondrer et avoua son petit problème de vermine. Scott fit un truc d’Alpha que Derek lui avait appris et ils partirent, effrayés. 

Il n'avait pas besoin d’une répétition de ça.

Stiles allait devenir  _ fou _ s'il ne les trouvait pas tous.

Il plaça le N°8 à côté du N°2, qui avait ses yeux impossiblement écarquillés, son regard de chien battu rivalisant avec  _ celui de Scott _ mais Stiles ne se laissa pas influencé. Il savait qu'ils le rendraient fou s'il les libérait. Leur tournant le dos, il se rendit compte que sa chambre ressemblait à présent à une zone de guerre, des livres étaient tombés négligemment sur le sol alors qu’il regardait derrière eux, ses vêtements étaient étalés de façon désordonnée sur son lit, y compris ses sous-vêtements Batman et ses chaussettes Spiderman.

Déterminé, il suivit le couloir, ouvrant les placards contenant les serviettes et les draps, les remit au hasard quand il ne trouva rien, déplaça le placard pour regarder derrière, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sortant les produits de nettoyage, détergent, shampoings, savon—fouillant tous les coins et recoins.

Une ou deux fois, il repéra quelque chose du coin de l'œil, entendit un rire étouffé ou vit la lueur d'une étincelle. À présent, les autres lutins devaient avoir remarqué qu'il les cherchait, pensant sans doute qu'il  _ jouait _ avec eux. Stiles était tellement loin de jouer avec eux, il envisageait même de les brûler sur son barbecue pour s'en débarrasser. Non pas qu'il donnerait suite à ce plan, mais il était tenté. Ces mauvaises expériences passées l'avaient quelque peu façonné.

Le N°3 était complètement de couleur lila, pas de cou, les membres courts, le faisant presque ressembler à une balle. C'était probablement le lutin le plus laid qu'il ait jamais vu. Il l’avait trouvé caché entre les coussins de leur canapé avec des jetons oubliés depuis longtemps, un billet de dix dollars et le vieux jeu Pokemon Gold pour Nintendo de Stiles.

Le N°1, de couleur arc-en-ciel, apparaissait de temps en temps, tirant sur ses cheveux, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses côtes, se moquant généralement de lui et étant une méchante petite garce. C'était le plus agaçant du groupe jusqu'à présent. Il l'attira avec la promesse d’une bouchée de sa magie. Il se moqua de lui et s'éloigna. À la fin, il l’attrapa entre ses mains en faisant semblant de l'ignorer. Dans sa tentative d'attirer son attention, il était devenu insouciant.

Stiles était un chasseur de lutins incroyablement efficace.

Même si cela lui avait pris deux heures et demie.

Il enferma le N°1 avec le N°3, le plus docile, flottant dans sa prison de verre comme s'il ne pouvait même pas prendre la peine de reconnaître la situation.

Mais jusqu'à présent, Stiles n'avait vu aucun des N°4 au N°7, mais ils pourraient être timides. Ou nocturne. Si c’était le cas, Stiles allait devoir la jouer facile avec eux, car ils avaient un sommeil profond. Il devait juste les trouver avant qu’ils ne se réveillent.

Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après avoir fouillé  _ toute la maison _ , il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fatigué, en sueur et exaspéré et avec encore quatre lutins à trouver.

_ Nique ça _ , décida-t-il et il se blottit contre un coussin. Il attendrait juste qu’ils fassent une apparition et puis les chasserait. En attendant, il jouerait juste à des jeux vidéo. Comme Heavy Rain. Oui, il pouvait se divertir avec Heavy Rain. Il avait encore des fins disponibles et ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait être pire que Ethan se pendant dans une cellule de prison. Du moins, Stiles espérait que cela ne pourrait pas être pire.

Quarante minutes après le début de sa partie cependant, il laissa ses yeux errer dans la pièce sans but, revérifiant les endroits où ces choses maléfiques pouvaient dormir ou se cacher, avant de se forcer avec détermination à regarder l'écran.

Dix minutes plus tard, après une sérieuse inquiétude, Stiles reprit ses recherches dans le garage, le jardin, le devant de la maison, à nouveau dans le salon, la cuisine, il retourna à l'étage et regarda longuement dans la chambre de son père.

Ça sentait l'humain dedans. Les lutins n’étaient pas intéressés par les humains. Ils les évitaient comme la peste, mais devenaient assez confortables dès que la magie était impliquée. Stiles savait que s'il ne les abandonnait pas à au moins quatre-vingt kilomètres de l'endroit où il vivait, c’était certain à deux cent pour cent qu’ils reviendraient. Et ils amèneraient des amis.

Beaucoup d'amis.

Et puis ils le garderaient éveillé avec leur chant. Et leurs rires. Ils danseraient autour de sa tête, faiseraient des farces, vivraient dans ses chaussettes, tresseraient ses cheveux quand il dormait, noueraient ses lacets, se blottiraient dans son placard et se reproduiraient comme des idiots.  _ Pire _ que souris.

Quand le père de Stiles rentra du travail, c’était comme si un ouragan était passé dans la maison; les tapis roulés, les coussins sur le sol, les meubles déplacés, les placards grand ouverts et vides. 

Stiles était assis dans un fauteuil, faisant une pause, haletant fortement et étant proche de faire un anévrisme parce qu'il n’arrivait. pas.  _ trouver les derniers lutins _ .

Lorsque son père entra dans le salon, il jeta un long regard au désordre, et secoua la tête. “Je ne veux toujours pas savoir,” décida-t-il et il entra dans la cuisine, ignorant le chaos en faveur de se faire un sandwich tout en manœuvrant à travers le désordre avec une grâce évidente que Stiles espérait avoir un jour. “Je serai à l'étage,” l'informa son père, et avec un regard appuyé sur… tout, il évita de dire à Stiles de nettoyer une fois qu'il aurait fini. Avec peu importe ce que c’était.

Stiles enfonça juste son poing dans un coussin.

Sa détresse devait avoir traversé la moitié de la ville ou peut-être que Derek Le Pervers se cachait dans son jardin, comme le sympathique voyeur du quartier qu'il était, car quelques minutes plus tard, le loup-garou se tenait dans l’encadrement de sa porte.

"Tu es monstrueux," grogna Stiles incrédule, jetant ses mains en l'air. Derek regarda la pièce avec stupéfaction.

"Combien en as-tu trouvé ?"

"Quatre," cria Stiles en remuant les bras. "Juste quatre,  _ putain _ ! Ils vont me tuer ! Tu sais qu’ils sont techniquement hermaphrodites ?"

Derek resta silencieux, avant de se frayer un chemin à travers la pièce, faisant attention à ne marcher sur rien avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur le canapé. Évidemment avec grâce. Parce que tout le monde dans sa vie avait plus de grâce que Stiles ne pouvait en rêver.

"Il me manque la moitié !" Expliqua Stiles, comme s'il devait clarifier son problème.

Derek acquiesça. "Je suppose que c’est pareil à l'étage ?"

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, les mains entre ses jambes écartées alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, se mordant les lèvres. "Tu peux les sentir. Donne-moi un indice !"

"Non."

"Mec ! La dernière fois que j’en ai eu, ils t’ont fait  _ danser la polka _ !" Dit-il, mettant l'accent sur chaque mot. "Avec  _ Boyd _ ! En tant que  _ meneur  _ !" Stiles avait appuyé fort sur chaque mot parce que Derek ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Stiles avait épuisé tout l'espace mémoire de son téléphone pour capturer chacune de ces glorieuses secondes et il re-regardait la vidéo chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de solitude.

Il la regardait probablement une fois par semaine.

D'accord, une fois par jour.

Derek fit un bruit évasif, pas même légèrement dérangé par le rappel, poussant un coussin sur le côté avec la pointe de sa chaussure, avant de donner un coup de pied dedans pour le soulever et l'attraper avec une aisance pratiquée.

"Frimeur." Stiles roula des yeux.

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y en a huit ?" Demanda soudainement Derek, mettant l'oreiller derrière son dos.

"A cause de—" Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Derek, avant de se redresser d’un coup. "Tu n’as pas fait ça !"

"Pas fait quoi, Stiles ?"

"Tu prends tes aises."

"Yep."

"Tu n'es pas inquiet qu'ils fassent quelque chose," réalisa-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Derek, qui cligna simplement des yeux de façon innocente.

"Non."

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Stiles se leva drum bond, ramassant la première chose qu'il trouva sur le sol et la jetant sur Derek. Il s’avéra que c'était un autre coussin. Derek le rattrapa facilement. "Espèce de connard ! Il n’y en a jamais eu plus de quatre !"

Derek inclina la tête, son expression illisible.

"Et tu les as numérotés 1,2, 3 et 8 !"

Le connard n'essaya même pas d’avoir l’air coupable. "Ne fais pas attention à moi," Derek mit également le deuxième coussin derrière son dos. "Je vais juste rester assis ici et te regarder nettoyer. Parce que c’est vraiment amusant."

Stiles grogna et le frappa au visage avec un autre coussin. Derek ne prit même pas la peine de l'intercepter cette fois-ci.


	2. Partie II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : How I Met My Werebunny  
> Auteur : Moku  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Voilà la suite de cette ‘guerre’ entre Derek et Stiles. J’espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Derek se réveilla en se sentant oppressé, un peu à la ramasse. Comme si quelque chose envahissait son subconscient au niveau de son inconscient, pas quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, mais de gênant. Inconfortable. Contraignant.

Il grogna dans son oreiller devant ses propres pensées matinales. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers sa table de nuit, sa main heurta un mur. Il cligna des yeux, ensommeillé et confus, avant de se relever sur ses coudes, regardant autour de lui et s'assurant qu'il était bien dans sa chambre.

Il y était.

La table de nuit était à sa droite comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

Le sol, cependant, était recouvert de lignes noires.

Il fallut un long moment au cerveau confus de Derek pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais au moins il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier deux fois pour savoir que les lignes étaient faites de cendres de sorbier. Et qu'elles le séparaient non seulement de sa table de nuit, mais chaque putain de choses.

"Cette petite merde," grogna-t-il, avant de retomber sur son lit.

Il savait que Stiles avait été en train de préparer quelque chose, qu’il avait mesuré le loft de Derek pour quelque chose qui dépassait l’intérêt de base de lui acheter de nouveaux rideaux.

Ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé cependant, était un putain de labyrinthe.

Du moins, cela  _ ressemblait _ à un labyrinthe, mais généralement on pouvait y entrer et en sortir. Derek rouvrit les yeux, roula sur le côté du lit, et suivit du regard les lignes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver le début du labyrinthe qui était saupoudré sur son plancher. Il lui fallut encore presque une minute avant d’enfin trouver comment se rendre à sa table de nuit et donc accéder à son téléphone. Qui était de façon frustrante juste à côté de lui.

Il dut parcourir des boucles serrées, s'arrêter tous les quelques mètres pour revenir sur le bon chemin et après cinq minutes, il atteignit enfin son téléphone et composa le numéro de Stiles. Un bruit de vibration résonna dans son salon et Derek releva la tête.

"Quoi de neuf, mon pote ?" Appela nonchalamment Stiles depuis les escaliers. 

Peu de temps après, Derek put entendre le bruit de pas sur le plancher, puis dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent juste devant sa chambre. "Besoin de quelque chose ?" Stiles ouvrit la porte, s’appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Derek n'était qu'à trois mètres de lui. Mais au lieu de se jeter agressivement sur Stiles comme il le voulait, il dut s'arrêter et  _ réfléchir _ au putain de chemin menant à la porte de sa propre chambre. Stiles avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé.

Derek voulait lui faire du mal.

"Ouvre. La barrière."

Stiles eut un sourire narquois. "Nan."

"Stiles !"

"Je serai en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose !" Il se retourna avec un mouvement de la main, mais son départ dramatique fut ruiné, quand sa hanche heurta le cadre de la porte. "Et j'ai déjà nourri Ernie et Bert, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour eux !"

"Stiles, reviens ici !"

Stiles ne revint pas.

Derek laissa échapper un flot d'insultes, avant de finalement suivre les lignes pour sortir de la pièce et descendre les escaliers. Les chemins étaient étroits et Derek dut se faufiler dans certains passages. Stiles avait laissé des voies ouvertes où il aurait pu se faufiler s'il avait eu la carrure d’un bambin et non pas d’un loup-garou de quatre-vingt-dix kilos. Puis il y avait des chemins plus larges qui conduisaient à des impasses.

Au moment où il arriva aux escaliers—bien qu'il ait tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes—Derek se rendit compte qu’il avait une envie pressante. Il grogna entre ses mains et décida qu'il ne pisserait dans aucune des plantes qu’il croiserait, peu importe la pression qu’il ressentait. Non, il ne le ferait pas. Surtout parce que Stiles tenait fermement son téléphone, le pouce planant au-dessus d’un bouton, dont Derek était sûr qu’il permettait d'activer l'appareil photo et donc d'enregistrer le tout.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il était sûr que les autres membres de la meute aimeraient voir Derek se faufiler à travers des murs invisibles et trouveraient ça drôle. 

"Sérieusement Stiles, tout le loft ?" Demanda Derek avec incrédulité, fixant l'escalier en colimaçon. Il était environ 1% fier et 1% stupéfait, mais il ne l’admettrait jamais—jamais—à personne; et 198% énervé. Si Derek n'avait pas été du mauvais côté de cette blague, il aurait probablement partagé son appréciation par télépathie avec Stiles, qui aurait répondu avec une expression fière, en disant  _ oui, je sais, pas vrai ? _

Au moins, les escaliers étaient parfaitement exempts de cendres de sorbier, mais en bas, il y avait cinq chemins menant quelque part. Où, Derek ne savait pas et il avait vraiment besoin de trouver celui qui allait aux toilettes. Il se tourna pour faire face à la porte de la salle de bain et suivit les lignes jusqu'à sa propre position.

Apparemment, il devait marcher le long des murs du salon, faisant un détour autour du canapé et tournant autour de ce que Stiles appelait la Table Ronde. Elle n'était pas ronde. Ce n'était même pas une table. Mais c'était là qu'ils se concertaient, écoutant les idées folles que Stiles proposait pour empêcher la domination démoniaque du monde ou encore une autre apocalypse, ou ce qu’était, comme Stiles aimait le dire, ‘le monstre du mois’. Derek avait arrêté de compter quand il avait failli être mangé par une orque-loup ou quel que soit le bordel qu'était cette chose. Peut-être qu'ils devraient faire un calendrier, comme Stiles l'avait suggéré. Pas qu'il était si désireux que ça de se souvenir des monstres, mais cela les aiderait certainement à garder une trace de ce qui leur était arrivé. Ce dont il aimait se rappeler, cependant, était le son du rythme cardiaque de Stiles toujours à côté de lui, pulsant rapidement et en discordance, lui faisant savoir que Stiles était toujours vivant et plutôt en bon état.

“Je vais putain de te tuer pour ça,” murmura-t-il dans un souffle quand il passa devant l'adolescent assis sur le canapé, incapable de franchir la barrière pour frapper son visage souriant.

Pendant un moment, Derek s'arrêta et réfléchit au chemin menant au canapé pour pouvoir rouer de coups Stiles; il débattit avec lui-même si cela valait le coup au vue de sa vessie douloureuse.

Il se ravisa. Il avait toute la journée pour ça.

Lorsqu'il  _ finit _ par arriver aux toilettes, il… il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Pas davantage de cendres de sorbier, cependant. “Putain  _ Stiles _ ,” rugit-il. Stiles gloussa de plaisir. Derek ne pouvait même pas fermer la porte derrière lui parce qu'il l'avait déjà repoussée par-dessus une autre ligne et qu'il lui faudrait retraverser la moitié de l'appartement avant de pouvoir l'atteindre et la fermer. 

Donc, il la laissa simplement ouverte alors qu’il se soulageait, ignorant le glapissement de Stiles.

"Mec—"

"Va. Te. Faire. Foutre," claqua-t-il.

Après trois heures de planification à l'avance à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller quelque part pour diminuer le temps qu'il passerait à courir dans son fichu appartement, Derek était on ne peut plus énervé. Le labyrinthe avait cessé d'être amusant après la cinquième fois où il avait dû traverser une quantité infernale de boucles dont Derek n’aurait jamais pensé qu’elles passeraient dans son salon juste pour prendre quelque chose à boire dans son réfrigérateur.

Et chaque fois qu'il avait été assez proche pour finalement  _ frapper _ ce connard, Stiles faisait juste un pas de côté, empêchant Derek de l'atteindre. Il lui faudrait des siècles pour l’attraper.

À un moment, alors que Derek était sur le point de croquer dans une pomme, il s'arrêta, réfléchit et au lieu de la manger, il la jeta à la tête de Stiles dans un accès de fureur calculé.

Il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour obtenir cette pomme.

Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Stiles allait avoir un beau coquard et il avait perdu son air idiot, son large sourire disparut pendant trois minutes avant de reprendre place sur son visage et il se moqua de Derek, soulignant qu’il venait juste de jeter son déjeuner. 

"Je. Te. Déteste. Tellement,” grogna-t-il.

Ce qui frustrait Derek plus que la marche, les boucles, l'étroitesse—plus que tout autre chose—était la façon dont Stiles savait toujours où placer ses membres, comment les tenir pour que Derek puisse sentir sa chaleur corporelle, mais être complètement incapable de le toucher, de passer une main sur le bras de Stiles, d’effleurer légèrement d’un doigt sa silhouette maigre ou encore de cogner leurs épaules ensemble. Derek ne savait pas à quel point il était tactile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse  _ plus rien toucher _ .

Stiles dut le remarquer aussi, à un moment donné, parce que quand Derek le dépassa derrière une ligne, il avait légèrement décalé son coude, permettant à Derek de l'atteindre. Il aurait pu facilement attraper son bras et tirer Stiles sur le canapé. Au lieu de cela, Derek passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau en signe de reconnaissance silencieuse et en resta là.

Il était toujours en colère, mais l'émotion était… étouffée.

Il fallut à Derek un temps embarrassant pour se rendre compte que Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir créé un labyrinthe pour le monde entier et qu'il avait dû s'arrêter à un moment donné—ce qui accessoirement devrait être l'ascenseur de Derek.

Dès que Stiles réalisa que Derek marchait à travers le salon, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'ascenseur pour trouver le chemin et les virages qu’il devait prendre, Stiles poussa son ordinateur portable sur le côté, se penchant en avant le regardant avec une joie illimitée. 

Stiles n'avait pas nécessairement été étonnamment silencieux pendant qu'il arpentait l'appartement, agacé, énervé et un tout petit peu—oui, il ne pouvait toujours pas résister à cette pensée remplie de fierté pour les pitreries de Stiles—impressionné.

"Comment as-tu même planifié ça ?" Demanda Derek, toujours en face à l'ascenseur.

"Je connais ce loft mieux que ma propre chambre," confessa Stiles. "Et, les plans, mec."

Stiles avait toujours été et serait toujours ingénieux. Pourtant, il ne dirait pas à Derek comment il avait accédé à sa voiture pour la farce du coffre, et il n'allait jamais lui révéler comment il avait poussé les voisins de Derek à le prendre dans leurs bras à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, alors oui, Derek n'était même pas du tout surpris qu'il ait récupéré les plans de son loft.

Il ne l'était vraiment pas.

Stiles était comme le professeur Moriarty. Il pourrait voler le tableau le plus célèbre ou entrer à Fort Knox et en sortir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive s'il y mettait du sien. Même si Derek n'était pas sûr de qui était Sherlock dans cette équation. À l’évidence, le loup-garou correspondait à de nombreux profils, mais pas celui-ci.

Rétrospectivement, Stiles avait fait de gros efforts pour rendre la plupart de l'appartement accessible. Il ne pouvait pas tout atteindre, soit parce que Stiles n'avait pas estimé que sa barre de traction était suffisamment importante—et actuellement Derek avait hâte de se défouler—ou parce qu'il ne les avait pas inclus dans le plan du labyrinthe. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait pris le temps de nourrir les poissons rouges que Derek avait gardé de la farce du coffre.

Seul Stiles pouvait trouver un moyen de l’agacer à ce point, tout en lui montrant à quel point il se souciait de lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de quelqu’un frappant contre la porte en acier qu’il avait placé devant l’ascenseur. Peut-être que c'était la cendre de sorbier, peut-être que les bêtas qui l’entouraient avaient finalement appris à utiliser leur cerveau et à cacher leur odeur et leur rythme cardiaque, quoi que c'était, Derek n'avait pas remarqué leur présence avant qu’ils ne frappent.

"Yo, Derek, est-ce qu’on peut entrer ?"

Avant même qu’il ait pu formuler une réponse hostile, la porte fut poussée sur le côté et Isaac, Erica et Boyd regardèrent la pièce la bouche grande ouverte, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de différents degrés de gaieté. Dans le cas de Boyd, ce n'était qu'un mince sourire sur les lèvres, mais le plissement de ses yeux trahissait le fait qu'il se roulait intérieurement sur le sol, hurlant de rire.

"Tu as vraiment réussi !" Cria Erica.

"C'est plutôt génial," ajouta Isaac avec un signe de tête, puis avec hésitation, fit un pas en avant. "Comment as-tu fait pour que Derek dorme pendant tout ce temps ?"

Stiles se tortilla sur son siège à la question et Derek se tourna vers lui avec les sourcils haussés, parce que comment en effet.

“Uhm. Je ne le dirais pas,” répondit-il, se frottant la nuque et pour la première fois, il eut l’air se sentir coupable de toute cette farce de labyrinthe. Bien que Derek ne sache pas vraiment si Stiles n'était pas enclin à le dire parce qu'il voulait garder le secret ou parce qu'il voulait éviter que les bêtas n’aient de mauvaises idées.

Probablement les deux.

"Tu ne peux vraiment rien toucher," réalisa Erica, tendant la main, puis elle regarda autour de la pièce et suivit un chemin sans même y penser, se tournant, se tordant et se faufilant dans des passages étroits. Derek ne savait pas comment, mais elle se retrouva dans son débarras inutilisé.

Visiblement, Erica ne savait pas non plus.

Isaac avait choisi le deuxième chemin menant de façon circulaire à l'ascenseur après avoir dépassé Derek environ trois fois à différentes distances. Boyd, l’intelligent bougre, se contenta de les regarder et ne fit pas un pas de plus.

"Derek a dû devenir fou," hurla Erica depuis le balcon, Dieu seul savait comment elle était arrivée  _ là-bas _ , parce que Derek avait essayé de sortir et de sauter du balcon.

"Derek a passé la plupart du temps assis dans son fauteuil," répondit Stiles.

"Je sais. J'ai vu les tweets," répliqua Erica en regardant autour d'elle avec perplexité avant d'essayer de revenir sur ses pas.

"Tweets ?" Demanda Derek, passant devant la cuisine sur le chemin du retour vers le canapé et, après coup, passa par les toilettes et obtint trois halètements de surprise identiques. Derek les ignora, parce qu’il ne voulait tout simplement pas prendre de risques. Au moment où il revint à son fauteuil avec trois bouteilles d'eau, toutes les barres énergétiques qu'il ait pu trouver et un yaourt, Erica était de retour dans l'entrée et la télécommande avait été saisie par Stiles, qui avait les jambes posées sur la table basse, un ordinateur portable sur les cuisses.

"Un blog en direct," répondit Stiles, en agitant son portable en direction de Derek, qui se contenta de grogner en détournant la tête. Erica essaya une deuxième fois d’arriver au canapé mais se trouva désespérément perdue. À la fin, elle grogna et menaça Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne des instructions et qu’elle finisse par retrouver son chemin grâce aux instructions de Stiles.

Pendant une seconde, Derek avait supposé que Stiles avait le labyrinthe entier cartographié dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le morceau d'une carte sur l'écran de Stiles. Probablement le plan sur lequel il avait travaillé.

Après qu'Erica ait finalement trouvé son chemin vers la sortie, elle traîna Boyd par le bras hors du bâtiment. Isaac resta derrière, quelque chose à propos d'attendre Scott. Derek ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter. Actuellement, il était occupé à se chamailler avec Stiles à propos de la télécommande et la chaîne parce qu'il ne pouvait pas  _ supporter _ de regarder une  _ autre _ rediffusion de Scrubs tandis que Stiles pensait qu'il était tout simplement impossible d'en avoir assez de la saison deux.

Isaac grogna et partit seulement pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec Allison, Lydia et Scott. Les filles se jetèrent sur le canapé à côté de Stiles et Derek soupçonnait toujours qu'une banshee était immunisée contre tout, même le sorbier.

Scott et Isaac restèrent dans l'entrée.

Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

S'il avait pu, il aurait été là-bas avec eux.

Au lieu de cela, il était forcé de regarder JD et le Concierge se chamailler pour la millionième fois sans aucun moyen de changer de chaîne car il n'avait toujours pas compris comment récupérer la télécommande et le téléviseur était complètement entouré de cendres de sorbier, ce qui l’empêchait même de changer manuellement.

Scott et Isaac partirent au milieu de l'épisode, sans jamais faire un pas dans l'appartement et Derek laissa les deux humains et demi à eux-mêmes, ignorant leurs rires alors qu'il tentait de retrouver le chemin de l'escalier.

Il passa devant eux plusieurs fois, jurant dans sa barbe, puis réalisa qu'il avait oublié son eau, revint sur ses pas, et puis repartit en arrière avant de  _ finalement _ atteindre l'escalier.

Dès qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre et qu'il eut retrouvé le chemin de son lit, il tomba raide mort sur le lit, plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait possible.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était assis à côté de Derek sur son lit king size, lisant quelque chose sur sa tablette.

Derek n'était pas sûr s'il voulait le frapper ou simplement le toucher parce qu'il le pouvait enfin.

"Combien de temps ?" Demanda Derek, la voix remplie de sommeil.

"Le labyrinthe ?"

"Ouais."

Le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur, donc Derek avait dormi pendant peut-être deux heures.

Stiles ferma la fausse housse en cuir de la tablette et la plaça sur la table de nuit. "Eh bien, voyons, combien de temps m’a-t-il fallu pour nettoyer ma maison ?"

"Une semaine," répondit sèchement Derek.

"Ce n'est pas—attends—d'accord, je suppose, c’est vrai."

"Une semaine, parce que l’un des lutins s'est échappé à nouveau et t’a fait payer son emprisonnement en transformant ta chambre en aquarium."

"C'est gentil," dit Stiles en roulant des yeux. "Merci de me le rappeler."

Derek récupéra le couvre-lit avant de le tirer sur leurs jambes. Stiles s’affala un peu, roulant sur le côté.

"J'ai un entretien d'embauche lundi, alors assure-toi que ce soit parti d'ici là," l’averti-t-il, regardant l'autre attentivement. Puis: "Alors, comment as-tu fait ?"

"Fait quoi ?" Demanda Stiles, confus.

"Comment as-tu fait pour que je dorme pendant tout ça ? Tu m’as drogué ?"

Stiles s’agita sur le lit. "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait," répondit-il finalement, la mâchoire serrée. "Je veux dire, j'y ai pensé, tu sais ? Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Pas pour quelque chose comme ça." Derek plissa les yeux vers le garçon dans la faible lumière de la chambre, regardant son visage. "Tu avais juste sommeil et tu es allé te coucher. J'ai frappé une fois à la porte de ta chambre, tu as marmonné quelque chose, je suis entré, et quand tu as remarqué que c'était moi et tu t’es rendormi." Derek renifla. "J’ai attendu quelques minutes, je t'ai même parlé, mais tu dormais comme un bébé. Alors je me suis dit que si tu te réveillais, pendant que je faisais mon truc, je te jetterai juste des cendres de sorbier et te ferais attendre pendant que je finissais de préparer le labyrinthe."

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de sortir un sac en tissu de la table de nuit. "J'ai enlevé le sorbier pendant que tu dormais." Le garçon aux cheveux châtains avait l'air inquiet maintenant. "Tu me crois, pas vrai ? Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais…" Derek stoppa l’imminente divagation en levant la main. Stiles laissa sa bouche se refermer et Derek laissa tomber sa main entre eux.

Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Derek savait pourquoi. Parce qu'ils avaient commencé de façon bancale et avaient continué sur une base temblante jusqu’à ce que cela se transforme en une timide bande de confiance gagnée en se grognant dessus dans des situations dangereuses, en disant à l’autre d’aller mourir avant de faire demi-tour et de sauver son cul stupide.

Et maintenant, ils étaient pris au piège dans un flou frugal entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus.

"C'est bon, Stiles," assura Derek, essayant de le calmer.

"Derek, j'ai vraiment—"

"Je te fais confiance," interrompit à nouveau Derek.

Parce qu'il le faisait. Parce qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle Stiles était resté toute la putain de journée, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de tweeter chacun des mouvements de Derek. Il avait vérifié. Il n'y avait eu en tout que trois tweets et ils étaient sur le fait qu’il allait bien. Non. Stiles était resté pour s'assurer que Derek ne devienne pas fou, pour s'assurer que Derek était capable de gérer l'espace étroit et la perte de contrôle.

Stiles cligna des yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant, quand sa main se dirigea vers celle de Derek, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Ouais ?" Demanda-t-il, la chaleur dans son regard démentant le ton taquin de sa voix. "Tu veux faire des exercices de confiance demain pour vérifier si tu devrais vraiment ?"

Derek secoua la tête. Il fallait seulement sauver la vie de quelqu’un tant de fois pour savoir qu’il te rattraperait même s'il se retrouvait alors écraser sous ton poids.

"Va dormir, Stiles," marmonna Derek, jetant la moitié de la couverture sur le visage de Stiles, étouffant son rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles sauta du balcon de Derek. Frénétiquement, le loup-garou sprinta le long des murs et le rattrapa à mi-chemin, lui hurlant dessus pendant le reste de leur chute tandis que Stiles, les bras étroitement enroulés autour du cou de Derek, riait dans son épaule.

“C’est réciproque, tu sais,” gloussa Stiles, après qu’ils aient atterri, ivre d'adrénaline.

Cette fois, Derek le  _ frappa _ au visage.

* * *

Derek Hale n'était pas l'Antéchrist.

Derek Hale était  _ pire _ .

Stiles n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qui était pire, cela dépendait probablement de la religion qu'il choisirait et vu qu'il n'était pas religieux de toute façon, il s'en tiendrait simplement au christianisme. Alors peut-être Judas ? Judas était généralement haï pour avoir trahi Jésus, alors voilà. Bien que de récents scientifiques aient découvert une sorte de nouveau livre qui dépeignait Judas comme une sorte de héros qui avait seulement été mal compris et avait essayé d'aider. Et n’était-ce pas  _ approprié _ actuellement ?

Cela se rapportait si bien à Derek, Stiles se rendit lui-même triste.

Quoi qu’il soit. Derek Hale. Pire qu'un lutin.

Parce que maintenant ?

Maintenant, Stiles fouillait les bennes à ordures de la cantine de l'école, essayant de trouver l’arbre à cames, le couvercle de sa soupape ou autre chose, parce que Derek putain de Hale avait complètement et minutieusement démonté son putain de moteur et avait caché les pièces  _ partout dans la ville _ . Et les seules pistes qu'il avait étaient de petites notes attachées à ses découvertes, les menant à la suivante, comme une folle  _ chasse au trésor _ .

Stiles n'était pas amusé.

Et Derek était  _ diabolique _ , traînant derrière lui, agitant ses clés de voiture, regardant tout le monde comme le connard grincheux et inaccessible qu’il n’était pas, même s’il était mort de rire à l’intérieur. Stiles le savait à la lueur dans ses yeux, à la façon dont ses épaules étaient détendues, et à la façon dont ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il se forçait à réprimer son sourire narquois.

Connard.

"Le moteur AMC 6 cylindres de 4,2 L de la jeep CJ-5 est composé d’une cinquantaine de pièces," dit soudainement Derek derrière Stiles, plus proche que la dernière fois, alors qu’il se retournait pour regarder le loup-garou avec toute la fausse haine il pouvait s'accumuler. "Si tu veux avoir terminé d'ici la fin du week-end, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher."

Stiles, qui n’était habituellement pas timide avec les mots, refusa de reconnaître la prétention flagrante.

Oh, alors Derek Hale connaissait mieux sa Jeep que Stiles ? Comme  _ intimement _ ? Et alors si Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il avait un moteur AMC ou quelque chose dans sa jeep ? C’était déjà suffisant qu’il sache que son moteur était une bête effrayante et que conduire au-dessus de 100 km/h rendait presque chaque conversation  _ impossible _ . Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour le recouvrir d'un capot rigide, ce qui atténuait au moins  _ un peu _ le bruit extérieur pour qu'il n'ait pas à crier ‘ _ Qu'avez-vous dit ? _ ’ à plein poumons à chaque fois que ses passagers ouvraient la bouche.

Il savait que le pare-brise avant avait tendance à tomber tous les quelques jours et qu’il avait dû le revisser à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu’une portière avait été remplacée parce qu'un crétin l'avait arrachée trois jours après que Stiles ait récupéré la jeep.

Il savait que cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à ce siège qui ne permettait pas de s’incliner, que son bébé préférait qu’il la gare en drive plutôt qu’au point mort avec le frein à main, car pour une quelconque raison, celui-ci avait tendance à se coincer et conduire avec le frein à main enclenché, ouais, ça n’arriverait pas. Il savait que le passage en troisième vitesse était toujours un peu difficile et que le moteur calait—pour  _ une quelconque raison _ — _ pendant _ la conduite, plutôt que disons, pendant qu’il démarrait.  _ (Position drive : sur les voitures automatiques, ça correspond à la conduite en marche avant) _

Alors oui, il savait tout ça même s'il ne savait pas comment remplacer la courroie de ventilateur par une paire de collants, ou même comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé pour que la voiture tombe en panne après avoir regardé autant le moteur qu’il le pouvait et même si sa vie en dépendait, ou encore, démonter tout son putain de moteur et le remonter à nouveau. 

"Stiles," dit Derek, relevant probablement son rythme cardiaque déchaîné alors qu’il regardait ce qui pourrait être la culasse ou une bielle pour tout ce que Stiles connaissait des voitures. "Pense juste à trouver les pièces," poursuivit-il, sourcils rapprochés. 

"Pourquoi ? Tu vas le remonter ?"

"Si tu le demandes gentiment."

Stiles savait qu'il réagissait de manière excessive, mais quitter l'école et voir son capot de voiture ouvert lui rappelait un peu trop le jour où Peter les avait piégés dans le lycée et avait retiré la batterie de sa voiture. La seule raison pour laquelle il  _ ne _ paniqua  _ pas _ fut Derek appuyé contre sa voiture et il  _ sut _ simplement que c'était une farce—merci Déesse.

Derek ne connaissait pas les détails de cette nuit-là. Il avait été assez préoccupé à essayer de ne pas mourir et Stiles pouvait lui accorder ça. Et de toute façon, c'était Derek. Il ne dédaignait pas la voiture de Stiles même si elle valait moins d'un dixième de la Camaro. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Derek le savait et l'appréciait. Et Stiles savait que Derek savait et ouais, ils étaient officiellement tous les deux au courant.

Le pli d'inquiétude entre les yeux de Derek, cependant, disait à Stiles qu'il était sur le point de tout annuler.

Stiles ne voulait pas ça.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment  _ si _ contrarié.

"Non, je ne le ferai pas," répondit-il fermement, marchant sur un pot de yaourt sur le chemin pour sortir de la benne à ordures, obtenant des taches blanches sur tout son jean. Le plus jeune leva simplement les yeux vers le ciel bleu avec une expression qui disait ‘pourquoi moi’ avant de finalement sortir de la benne, récupérant l’indice avant de pousser le sac transparent contre la poitrine de Derek, son humeur s’allégea quand certains restes du repas du jour se retrouvèrent sur la veste en cuir de Derek. "Mais tu  _ vas _ me montrer comment faire."

"Bien sûr," répondit facilement Derek.

Stiles plissa les yeux vers lui, avant de regarder la note.

Puis il grogna.

"Et emmène-moi à la salle de sport."

Derek haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Stiles l'ignora et monta simplement dans la Camaro. Derek n'avait pas dit qu'il l'amènerait aux différents emplacements, mais cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps, si le châtain devait marcher à travers toute la ville pour trouver environ 50 pièces de son moteur—et il avait des doutes sur le fait que Derek les ait vraiment toutes volées, parce qu’un tel moteur pouvait facilement peser 230 kg, du moins il le supposait. Et même un loup-garou ne pouvait pas sortir quelque chose comme ça de la voiture. Il n’avait probablement enlevé qu'une partie importante.

De toute façon, si Stiles devait courir à travers la ville pour ça, il n'allait pas le faire à pied. Et ce n'était pas comme si Derek ne l'avait pas proposé, à sa manière. C’est-à-dire en rôdant autour de lui tout en le fixant.

Après un moment, Derek haussa simplement les épaules et jeta le sac dans le coffre de sa Camaro.

Stiles cacha son sourire dès que Derek monta dans la voiture et démarra le moteur.

* * *

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent au Gold's Gym local, Stiles n'eut pas vraiment à chercher la cachette. Il put la repérer précisément par une déesse aux cheveux blond vénitien, se tenant contre l'entrée du vestiaire des femmes.

"Sérieusement ?" Demanda Stiles, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, avant de se retourner et de pointer un doigt accusateur vers Derek. "Comment as-tu même… tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais toi," il se retourna en montrant Lydia. "Que fais- _ tu _ ici?"

Lydia tapait sur son téléphone sans même lever les yeux.

"Lydia," répéta Derek, et c’était génial. Au moins, Derek était aussi surpris par sa présence que Stiles. Aux mots de l'homme plus âgé, Lydia leva les yeux, une fausse surprise écrite sur le visage.

"Oh, eh bien, bonjour Stiles," le salua-t-elle avec un sourire. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Je vois," dit Derek, et Stiles savait qu'il devait avoir senti ou entendu quelque chose. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier, car il devait trouver comment sortir la pièce de sa voiture de ce vestiaire.

"Lydia, amour de ma vie," commença-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme que ce qui était probablement légal, jetant un bras sur son épaule. "Mon ange gardien," continua-t-il et Lydia fronça le nez comme si elle avait senti quelque chose de dégoûtant. Probablement sa motivation ultérieure. "Pourrais-tu récupérer quelque chose quelque part là-dedans pour moi ?"

Lydia sourit doucement, confiante et charmante, alors qu'elle lui rendait son demi-câlin. "Non," répondit-elle doucement, serrant une fois la main sur sa hanche avant de la relâcher.

"Je te déteste tellement," chanta-t-il avec un grand faux sourire et baissa le bras, regardant Derek.

C'était le vestiaire des femmes.

Peut-être qu'il devrait s'habiller comme une fille ? Avec une perruque. Des cheveux blonds bouclés lui iraient parfaitement. Probablement. Il ne pouvait pas porter une mini-robe, et ses épaules étaient un peu—oh mon dieu, bon sang. Il allait juste entrer là-dedans. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible ?

S'il était chanceux, c'était vide, se dit-il. Combien de personnes allaient à la salle de sport un vendredi après-midi ? Et puis il gloussa pour lui-même, quand il fut frappé par la soudaine réalisation que Derek avait dû aller là-bas pour cacher quoi qu'était la pièce cette fois. Et  _ maintenant _ , il imaginait Derek avec une perruque brune, la barbe de trois jours, les sourcils épais et l’expression renfrognée, tout en portant une robe d’été jaune.

Le visage de Stiles devait être rouge à force d’essayer d'étouffer son  _ rire _ . Mais il continua d’y penser, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit un peu plus léger, puis il ouvrit la porte avec la détermination d'un fan de Bieber. Heureusement, la seule fille dans la pièce était Erica.

Et, quoi, Erica ?

Ou, peut-être pas, corrigea-t-il quand il remarqua la vapeur venant des douches.

“Je reviendrai plus tard,” marmonna-t-il en reculant de quelques pas, et puis d'encore quelques pas, avant de refermer la porte et de se retourner sur ses pieds.

"Je ne peux pas  _ faire _ ça Derek !" Pleurnicha sérieusement Stiles. "Pourquoi  _ ici _ ?"

Derek haussa simplement les épaules. "J'aime te voir troublé."

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit, puis il la referma avant que quelque chose de stupide comme ‘il y a d’autres moyens’, ‘des moyens sexys’, ‘comme des moyens sexys qui incluent toi et moi dans ta douche’ puisse sortir. 

"Nous aimons tous ça," acquiesça Lydia, prenant une photo de son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibra dans son pantalon et il sut que la jeune fille l'avait probablement envoyé dans une conversation de groupe. Stiles n'osa même pas regarder à quel point il devait avoir l’air stupide sur cette photo.

Heureusement, l'entrée du vestiaire des hommes était à côté de celle du vestiaire des femmes. De plus, ils étaient un peu hors de vue, cachés du comptoir de la réception par un mur de séparation. Ce qui était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle personne ne les dérangeait pendant que Stiles faisait les cents pas devant les vestiaires, Lydia le regardant et Derek fronçant les sourcils en direction de la porte, probablement à Erica qui continuait peut-être ou peut-être pas à lui dire des trucs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott et Isaac arrivèrent précipitamment, et Stiles sut qu’ils avaient été attirés par ce que Lydia avait écrit dans la conversation du groupe. "C’est quoi cette histoire à propos de Stiles et d’un vestiaire pour femmes ?" Demanda Scott, incrédule, regardant Derek.

Derek cligna des yeux de manière parfaitement innocente. Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, la porte fut ouverte et Stiles fut tiré dans la pièce par son bras. "Entre, poule mouillée !"

"Erica !" cria-t-il, puis il entendit un cri perçant venant de l'un des casiers et quand il se retourna—oh mon dieu, l'idée la plus stupide de tous les temps—il y avait de vrais seins juste là ! Devant lui ! Accessible ! La femme se couvrit d'une serviette, fixant Erica au lieu de Stiles, qui, hé, génial ! Il avait un bouc émissaire !

La blonde laissa tomber son bras, le poussa en avant par son épaule. "C’est quelque part ici. Vas le trouver, avant que je ne sois trop vieille !"

"Que fait-il ici ?" siffla la femme. Tout en gardant les yeux baissés, Stiles se couvrit les yeux d'une main et tint l’autre devant lui pour qu’il ne rentre pas dans un mur. Il décida qu'il pourrait crier sur Erica plus tard. Après que Derek se soit occupée d’elle. Parce que la meute n'était pas censée  _ s’en mêler _ .

Il finit par  _ involontairement _ presser le sein d’une femme, être giflé deux fois, être dragué une fois—ce qui était effrayant, étant donné qu'il s’agissait d’une dame quinquagénaire avec plus de muscle qu'il ne pourrait jamais rêver en avoir—trébucher et se retrouver écrasé contre des bancs plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait le compter avant de  _ finalement _ trouver la partie de son moteur au fond du vestiaire, juste à côté des douches.

Putain de Derek Hale.

À la seconde où il récupéra le sac avec l'indice suivant, il se précipita hors du vestiaire, marmonnant des excuses à toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas vues parce qu'il avait les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol, avant de  _ se jeter _ contre la porte pour enfin sortir de là. De retour dans le hall, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Quand il leva les yeux devant le silence révélateur, il vit ses amis pencher sur le téléphone de Lydia. Scott tremblait visiblement d'un rire étouffé.

"Oh mon Dieu, Erica n'a pas—"

"—Enregistrer le tout avec sa caméra et diffuser les vidéos en direct ? Non, bien sûr que non,” l’interrompit Lydia, sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'elle regardait  _ toujours _ .

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles saisit le bras de Derek et le traîna dans le couloir et hors de la salle de sport. 

"Je n’ai pas—" commença Derek, mais Stiles tira seulement une fois sur son bras pour le faire taire. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

"Je te déteste tellement en ce moment," s'exclama Stiles, ne le pensant pas du tout. Derek émit un son qui ressemblait presque à un gloussement, mais ils étaient en public et Derek n'était jamais content en public.

"Où va-t-on maintenant ?" demanda-t-il à la place, pour la forme, parce qu’il le savait parfaitement.

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand il se jeta sur le siège passager.

"Les égouts," répondit-il, quand Derek démarra le moteur merveilleusement fonctionnel et non démonté de sa Camaro qui allait parfaitement bien. Stiles donna un coup de pied contre le tableau de bord pour faire bonne mesure. Une seconde plus tard, il se sentit désolé pour la voiture et effaça l’empreinte de saleté laissée par sa chaussure. “L’entrée est près du cinéma. Je pense,” ajouta-t-il.

Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr et Derek n'allait pas lui dire s'il avait raison, mais il continua à le conduire un peu partout en ville.

* * *

Heureusement, Derek n'avait pas complètement démantelé le moteur. Il avait retiré dix pièces. Et les avait cachés dans les endroits les plus étranges qu'il ait pu trouver. Les égouts n'étaient même pas le pire. Ça avait été horrible, parce que: ils étaient malodorants, sales, froids et humides et il ne savait vraiment pas comment Derek pouvait supporter l'odeur, son expression complètement imperturbable. Stiles pensait que son nez devait être tombé. Même si, évidemment, Derek n'était pas vraiment entré dans les égouts. Stiles avait lutté avec le couvercle de l'égout pendant environ dix minutes et avait fini par abandonner, car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu’il puisse l'ouvrir.

Derek eut pitié de lui, il se moqua bien de lui avant de soulever le couvercle.

Avec un doigt.

Putain de connard.

Stiles descendit dans les égouts et insulta Derek de tous les noms, gardant ses membres près de son corps, se rendant incapable de toucher  _ quoi que ce soit _ . Parce que c’était dégoûtant, vraiment.

Il trouva la partie dans un sac enfoncé dans une conduite de sortie. Il prit l'indice suivant, laissant ses yeux se promener sur le papier.

Les indices étaient un genre d'énigme. Pas comme de vraies énigmes, plutôt comme un mot ou deux pour le diriger dans la bonne direction.

**Le centre de divertissement** était cependant ridiculement spécifique.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent par une fenêtre dans le bâtiment fermé, debout dans l'immense hall, Stiles laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les millions de jeux disponibles et il sut en quelque sorte pourquoi.

“Derek,” commença-t-il, la personne en question se tenant à côté de lui, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. "Tu n’as pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Derek, tandis que Stiles continuait de fixer la piscine à boules avec horreur.

Et anticipation.

Et  _ excitation _ .

“Tu vas tellement venir avec moi,” décida Stiles, tirant sur le coude de Derek parce que putain de merde. _ Une piscine à boules !  _ Derek devait déjà avoir été dedans pour cacher le truc en premier lieu et Stiles voulait sérieusement des photos. Ce n'était même pas drôle à quel point il les voulait. Cela  _ valait _ vraiment la peine d’être entré dans le centre de divertissement. Le loup-garou le suivit, docilement. Stiles se fichait que la piscine à boules soit généralement réservée aux petits enfants, il allait tellement en profiter ! Avant de plonger dedans, il poussa Derek dans la bonne direction, mais le rabat-joie résista.

“Allez Derek ! Viens ici !”

Derek laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Stiles l’encouragea à nouveau et à sa grande surprise, Derek bougea, et tomba/sauta paresseusement dans la piscine, les mains obstinément enfoncées dans ses poches. On aurait sérieusement dit que Stiles venait de pousser une statue à l’air grincheux dans la piscine. Il haussa les épaules et sauta après Derek avec un couinement, le corps recroquevillé comme s'il faisait une bombe.

Il ne chercha même pas la partie manquante du moteur pendant les dix premières minutes. Au lieu de cela, il jeta des balles sur Derek, plongeant et faisant semblant d'être un requin, et Derek  _ rit _ .

Stiles dut s'arrêter une seconde au son vibrant, calme et modéré avec un petit reniflement à la fin, mais sans équivoque l'équivalent pour Derek d'un rire. C'était le son le plus adorable que Stiles ait jamais entendu. Il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, le clouer au sol ou lui réciter de la poésie, ou faire tout ce qui précédait en même temps. Il se contenta de ricaner tel un maniaque en enfonçant plusieurs balles dans le haut de Derek—puis il trébucha littéralement sur quelque chose de dur dans sa tentative de fuir la vengeance qui l’attendait.

Il fit une moue de déception, quand il plongea et récupéra le sac, puis il se tourna vers Derek, le lui montrant.

Derek pencha simplement la tête sur le côté, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de prendre le sac des mains de Stiles, et de le placer soigneusement à l'extérieur de la piscine à boules. Stiles était sur le point de sortir, quand une main s’enroula autour de sa cheville, le tirant en arrière dans la piscine, le poussant sous les boules, et puis c‘était  _ reparti _ .

Stiles était littéralement sur un petit nuage en voyant Derek se comporter comme un enfant de six ans. C'était impressionnant, un peu effrayant et très contagieux. Stiles n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un ait  _ déjà _ vu Derek de cette façon auparavant et le fait qu'il montrait ce côté à Stiles, si ouvert en ce moment et pas sous la forme de farces puériles, était déchirant dans le bon sens.

Ils passèrent encore à peu près une vingtaine de minutes dans la piscine à boules et Stiles allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup d'ecchymoses mais il était défoncé à la dopamine et donc il s'en foutait.

Il se calma presque immédiatement, cependant, quand son prochain indice le conduisit au poste de police.

Les cachettes n’étaient apparemment pas choisies en fonction d’un certain facteur dégoûtant. Il s'agissait simplement d'être complètement mal à l'aise d'avoir à y entrer et à  _ expliquer _ la situation. Comme le poste de police. Sous le regard toujours scrutateur de son père. Son père était intelligent, il était le putain de shérif donc il était censé être intelligent. Il devait avoir compris ce qui se passait entre Derek et Stiles, bien que Derek prenait soin de ne jamais inclure le shérif, ou de l’impliquer accidentellement.

Il y avait eu cet incident de paillettes qui n'était pas vraiment la faute de Derek, parce que Stiles avait décidé que pour se débarrasser de ces putains de fichues paillettes il utiliserait simplement sa machine à laver. Or son père y avait jeté son uniforme pour le laver entre-temps, et il s’était retrouvé avec des paillettes sur tout le tissu, et les gars du commissariat s’étaient moqués de lui pendant toute une journée. Jusqu'à ce que son père aille à la laverie du coin de la rue et fasse payer Stiles pour le nettoyage.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas comment Derek avait découvert ça, mais il avait payé la moitié de la facture en laissant de l'argent sur le bureau de Stiles.

Stiles gardait toujours cet argent séparé dans son portefeuille, essayant de trouver le courage d’inviter Derek à sortir avec. Pour des frites. Ou de la glace. Ou des milkshakes.

"Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas introduit en douce comme tu le fais habituellement ?" Demanda son père, haussant les sourcils et bordel, évidemment qu'il le savait.

"Uhm, je voulais juste le récupérer ?"

"Où est-ce ?"

"La salle des évidences ?" Devina Stiles parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. "A moins, bien sûr, que tu n’ais trébuché sur un sac en plastique avec un morceau de moteur de voiture dedans. Comme dans une de tes cellules ? Ou dans les toilettes des femmes ?"

Les sourcils de son père se haussèrent encore plus haut si c’était possible et Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour s’expliquer, quand son père leva la main pour le faire taire. "Ne me dis pas. Je ne veux pas savoir."

C'était dans la salle des évidences et son père était assez poli pour ne pas questionner la façon dont le morceau de moteur était arrivé là en premier lieu, bien qu’il continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe à propos de renforcer la sécurité et de peut-être la rendre à l'épreuve des loups-garous. Stiles suggéra des cendres de sorbier d'une toute petite voix, avant d'attraper le sac et de se précipiter hors de là.

* * *

D'un autre côté, certains endroits étaient presque impossibles à atteindre et tout simplement ennuyeux. Comme le sac suspendu à un arbre dans le parc. Stiles dut l’escalader et nota avec les dents serrées que Derek avait été assez gentil pour en choisir un avec des branches atteignables qu'il pouvait utiliser comme échelle. C'était toujours fatigant cependant. Il faisait chaud dehors et il transpirait; il commençait à faire nuit et il avait du mal à voir; et il voulait être de retour dans la piscine à boules avec Derek et son petit rire stupidement parfait et presque inaudible, son visage rayonnant et ses yeux scintillants, ses mains partout sur le corps de Stiles, bien que vêtu, quand il le poussait entre les balles.

Stiles regarda Derek, des lunettes de soleil toujours posées sur son nez, le regard tourné obstinément vers la route, une main sur le volant tandis que l’autre tapait un rythme sur le levier de vitesse. Quand il remarqua que Stiles le regardait, Derek sourit simplement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la route. 

Stiles détourna les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre.

Mais c'était bien aussi.

* * *

Une autre partie était cachée sur le terrain de jeu. Sous un manège. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Derek avait choisi cet endroit. Ce n'était pas difficile à trouver, le parc était à peine éclairé par des lampadaires mais Stiles pouvait encore voir assez bien.

Il agrippa l'échelle horizontale, rebondit sur un jeu à ressort et grimpa sur la cage à poule en forme de dôme, tout en racontant des histoires de son enfance. Comment il avait rencontré Scott dans un bac à sable en faisant pipi sur son château de sable. Comment sa mère et Melissa s’étaient rencontrées ce jour-là et s’étaient tout de suite bien entendues, et que Scott et Stiles ne s’aimaient même pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rendent compte qu’ils étaient un peu coincés à cause de leurs mères.

Derek l’écouta, commençant à ouvrir pour ajouter quelque chose une ou deux fois, mais refermant la bouche avant de le faire. Stiles ne le poussa pas. Ne le ferait jamais. Ils restèrent sur le manège longtemps après que Stiles ait trouvé la pièce, levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre, dans lequel il y avait à peine quelques étoiles qui les fixaient en retour. 

Si Stiles ne savait pas mieux, il penserait que c'était une sorte de rendez-vous.

La dernière pièce était cachée dans l'église.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise blague, mais il aurait préféré le cimetière à l’église sans hésiter parce que étonnamment, le bâtiment vide avec les hauts murs, les Jésus morts effrayants qui traînaient et les fenêtres colorées en faisaient l’endroit le plus effrayant où il avait jamais été. Derek avait décidé d'attendre dehors et Stiles ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, car c'était une église, un lieu pour tous les saints. Mais soit il avait été complètement ruiné par les médias, soit il était simplement paranoïaque, car il tressaillit à chaque bruit. Stiles attendait juste que l'orgue commence à jouer tout seul.

Il sortit de là plus vite qu'humainement possible.

Au bout du compte, ils avaient récupéré onze pièces venant de dix cachettes différentes et Derek l'aida à reconstruire le moteur. Ils se tenaient dans un silence agréable sur le parking de l'école, le réverbère était suffisamment lumineux pour que Derek voie ce qu'il faisait, tandis que Stiles tournait autour de lui, essayant de ne rien foirer avec ses deux mains gauches, en ne touchant simplement à rien. A l’exception des épaules de Derek alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour mieux voir, bloquant probablement la lumière, mais Derek ne se plaignit pas. Il était en quelque sorte surpris de voir à quel point les doigts de Derek fonctionnaient bien, comme s’il avait fait ça un million de fois et Stiles voulait savoir si cela avait à voir avec la Camaro, s'il avait travaillé comme mécanicien à New York ou si c'était un talent naturel.

Il ne demanda ni l'un ni l'autre, à la place il s’appuya contre les larges épaules de Derek, le regardant travailler tout en planifiant sa vengeance. 

Qui arriverait sous la forme de dents et d'oreilles de lapin.

Derek allait tellement avoir le choc de sa vie.

Même s'il devrait probablement le remercier pour son moteur soudainement et étonnamment silencieux, et le fait que son pare-brise ne soit plus tombé depuis que Derek avait mis la main sur la jeep.

“Stiles, il est super tôt !  _ Pourquoi _ me traînes-tu chez Derek ?”

"Parce que tu  _ dois _ voir ça !" Fit remarquer Stiles, poussant un cri d'excitation. Il avait même volé l'appareil photo d'Allison parce qu'il devait, il devait vraiment prendre des photos de façon compulsive et le filmer et il devrait obliger Derek à se  _ transformer _ parce que putain de merde, Derek en forme de loup-garou avec  _ des oreilles et des dents de lapin _ .

Il, ouais, il en avait besoin comme il avait besoin d'air.

Ce qu'il réalisa quand il cessa de respirer d’anticipation, alors il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Scott trottait à côté de lui quand ils montèrent les escaliers menant au bâtiment, il resta silencieux mais il exagéra environ trois bâillements pour montrer qu'il était huit heures du matin. Ce qui était une heure totalement appropriée pour être réveillé. Derek revenait généralement de son jogging matinal vers huit heures, bien que Stiles soupçonnait qu'il ait sauté celui d’aujourd'hui.

Quand l'ascenseur atteignit finalement l’appartement, Stiles se tortillait sur place, vérifiant les piles de l’appareil photo pour la cinquième fois.

"Derek?" Appela Stiles, quand il ouvrit la porte avec sa clé, contenant à peine la joie dans sa voix. "Tu es là ?"

Le silence les salua. Stiles supposait que Derek l'ignorait, mais Scott renifla l'air.

Puis, il eut l'air un peu inquiet.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Stiles.

Scott secoua juste la tête et ils descendirent les trois marches menant au salon. La première chose que Stiles remarqua fut les vêtements de jogging de Derek, étendus sur le sol. Puis, à quelques mètres de là, un petit quelque chose de duveteux, qui— "Oh mon Dieu !" Laissa échapper Stiles, se précipitant vers la petite boule de fourrure, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds avant de  _ vraiment _ trébucher et tomber sur le sol les mains en avant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à face avec le lapin le plus adorable, le plus intimidant et le plus critique qu'il ait jamais vu. Et il était sur  _ tumblr _ . Peut-être qu'il avait juste des préjugés, parce que oubliez  _ Grumpy Cat _ , putain de merde, c’était le Lapin Grognon et c’était… génial de façon hilarante. 

"Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Grogna Scott à côté de lui.

"Ce n'était pas censé arriver !" Gémit Stiles en retour, sa voix craquant d'excitation, de joie et d'adoration. "Oh mon Dieu ! Il ressemble à la jack rabbit manip que j'ai vue une fois !"

"Stiles !"

Stiles se releva avec Derek dans les mains, il souleva l'animal encore plus haut, la patte de Derek touchant son nez et il fondit littéralement. "Regarde ces petites oreilles ! Et il est tout noir ! Et ce regard désapprobateur. Oh mon Dieu, Derek, tu m'entends ?"

Scott renifla une fois l'animal. "Il sent bizarre."

"Est-ce qu’il sent comme Derek ?"

"Oui ?"

"Alors, c'est probablement la magie," expliqua Stiles, n’ayant toujours pas dépassé  _ à quel point Derek était mignon _ . "C’est la meilleure farce de tous les temps. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas censé arriver, mais c'est Génial Avec un G majuscule !”

"Nous devrions aller voir Deaton," conseilla Scott, parce que Scott était un rabat-joie.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est juste pour une journée," plaida Stiles, frottant son nez contre celui de Derek, caressant ses pattes délicates avec son pouce.

"Ouais, mais Stiles, tu as dit que ce n'était pas censé faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui aurait dû arriver exactement, de toute façon ?"

"Des dents et des oreilles de lapin," expliqua Stiles, les oreilles brûlantes.

Scott le regarda avec un air renfrogné désapprobateur. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire Stiles. "Il  _ a _ déjà des dents de lapin."

Stiles leva simplement les yeux au ciel, avant de tourner son attention à nouveau vers le lapin au regard furieux, remuant son nez de la manière la plus grincheuse qui soit. "Je veux le garder !"

"Ton père n’est-il pas allergique aux poils de lapin  _ et _ de chien ?"

Stiles se contenta de rire. "Hé, mon pote, tu m'entends ?" Il essaya de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Derek parle ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Il avait quelques petits bruits d’inspiration qui firent presque ronronner Stiles d'adoration—il allait  _ abuser _ de ce mot pour le reste de la journée, il le savait—mais à part se faire fusiller du regard de façon incroyablement désapprobatrice, Derek s'abstint de toute autre communication.

Comme toujours, alors.

"Stiles, je pense vraiment que nous devrions aller voir Deaton," essaya de nouveau Scott, mais Stiles le fit juste taire d’un signe de la main.

"C'est bon, j'en suis sûr."

"Tu voulais des dents et des oreilles de lapin ! Ce que tu as obtenu, c'est…"

"Des dents et des oreilles de lapin," dit Stiles, caressant les petites oreilles entre son pouce et son index, essayant de garder un visage sérieux. Stiles allait mourir devant toute cette mignonnerie. C'était magnifique. "Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez clair dans mon sort ?"

Scott soupira d'exaspération. "Tu t'occupes de lui," décida-t-il finalement, désignant son meilleur ami du doigt. Comme si Stiles abandonnerait Derek sans se battre. Derek  _ renifla _ sa nuque !

Il hocha la tête affirmativement, parce qu’il semblait que Scott avait besoin de ça avant de prendre la fuite.

Stiles déposa Derek par terre et le laissa gambader à travers l'appartement, pendant qu'il récupérait les vêtements abandonnés et les plia en une pile sur le canapé. Il sortit le smartphone de la poche de Derek et le posa sur la table, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de regarder le lapin s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce, les pattes avant étirées, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles levées. Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles devint un peu agité en regardant Derek Le Lapin. C'était un peu dérangeant et insultant de voir à quel point Derek avait l’air d’être constamment en alerte. Même si  _ Stiles était là _ . Derek devrait savoir que Stiles allait s'occuper de lui tant qu'il serait coincé dans ce corps. Au lieu de ça, ce connard avait l'air de jauger soigneusement chacun des mouvements de Stiles, prêt à s'enfuir à tout instant. Comme revanche, Stiles commença une séance photo avec Derek et envoya les photos à ses amis.

Une heure plus tard, quand Stiles réalisa finalement que Derek devait mourir de faim, il prépara une salade de carottes, de brocoli, de céleri et d'épinards, tandis que la meute vint flâner dans le loft les uns après les autres.

Stiles essaya d'ignorer la façon dont tout le monde était soudainement partout autour Derek, Allison le câlinant contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un—d'accord, lui-même—lui fasse remarquer qu'il y avait toujours un mâle semi-humain sous toute cette fourrure. Elle rougit furieusement et tendit le lapin à Lydia.

"Je veux te dépouiller et prendre ta fourrure pour en faire une écharpe," roucoula-t-elle en direction de Derek.

"Regarde ! Regarde ça !" Exalta Erica. "Ce grognement ! C'est définitivement Derek là-dedans." Stiles les contourna, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres quand il vit le sourcil de Derek se baisser, les fixant, pas le moins impressionné. Il récupéra Derek des mains de Lydia et le fit asseoir sur la table basse, poussant le bol devant lui.

Lydia sortit son téléphone, le pointa sur Derek, la posta dans le groupe, écrivant  **Derek en train de manger** .

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes à Jackson pour répondre.  **L’œuvre de Stilinski, je suppose**

C'était décevant de voir que plus rien ne surprenait Jackson. Une fois que Lydia ait ravalé sa fierté et l'ait contacté après ce qui s'était passé avec la meute d’Alphas et le Nemeton, elle l'avait informé de ce qu'il avait manqué et le tenait régulièrement au courant. C'était d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle le groupe de discussion avait été créé.

Apparemment, dès que Jackson serait majeur, il prévoyait de revenir aux États-Unis sans ses parents. Tout le monde lui avait dit de rester loin, parce que les portes de l’enfer n'étaient même plus une description passable. Jackson ne l'avait pas dit avec tant de mots, mais il allait probablement aller où Lydia avait l'intention d'étudier et ils allaient en quelque sorte officialiser, leur relation longue distance étant réalisable pendant encore quelques mois.

Stiles regarda le visage lumineux de Lydia pendant qu'elle répondait.

Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

La nouveauté de Derek en lapin perdit vite son attrait pour la meute quand ils réalisèrent qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Et regarder Derek, bien qu’étant une petite boule de fourrure, était tout aussi excitant que de regarder Derek lire un livre sur son canapé.

Ce qui était ennuyeux pour tout le monde sauf Stiles.

Parce que s'il y avait quelque chose que Stiles pouvait faire pendant des heures, c'était regarder Derek; quand il s'entraînait, quand il dormait, quand il cuisinait ou quand il lisait un livre et tournait les pages. Stiles étudiait toujours attentivement son visage et c'était à la limite de l’effrayant. Il n'était même pas sûr que Derek le savait parce qu'il était généralement tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il pouvait complètement effacer tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était un des péchés mignons de Stiles, mais il s'en fichait parce que chaque jour de plus qu'il regardait Derek, son visage devenait de plus en plus expressif. Stiles commença à remarquer le haussement de ses sourcils quand quelque chose dans le livre le surprenait, le petit air renfrogné quand quelque chose de mauvais se produisait, l'inclinaison vers le haut de ses lèvres et Stiles savait instantanément que quelque chose de bien se passait dans l'histoire.

Stiles était, ouais, probablement obsédé.

Après une autre séance de photos de Derek dans des positions ridicules, tout le groupe dit au revoir en embrassant le nez du lapin, tandis que Isaac, transformé, faisait semblant de manger la patte de Derek, et puis ils les laissèrent finalement seuls. De retour sur le canapé, pendant que Derek courait tout autour à grande vitesse, sautant sur le fauteuil, bondissant en l'air tout en se tordant et donnant des coups de pied, Stiles parcourait les photos qu'il avait prises.

Allison soulevant Derek jusqu'à sa barre de traction, les pattes sur le métal comme s'il s’entraînait. Derek vêtu de Henleys surdimensionnés. Derek, coincé dans une de ses chaussettes. Scott faisant un high-five à la patte de Derek avec un immense sourire. Lydia, enroulant Derek autour de son cou. Stiles, imitant la scène L’Histoire de la vie du Roi Lion. Une vidéo de Boyd reculant d'un pas, quand Derek se rapprochait. Une vidéo d'Isaac empêchant Erica de mettre du rouge à lèvres sur Derek—et en vrai, Derek avait une fourrure noire, ce n'était donc pas comme s'ils l'auraient vu, mais la blonde voulait probablement simplement effrayer Derek.

Quand il ne put plus supporter la mignonnerie, Stiles décida qu'il était temps pour de la pizza.

Et c’était la première fois qu'il  _ commença _ à s'inquiéter. Un peu. Peut-être. Derek disait ‘non’ à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à de la pizza. On ne disait tout simplement pas ‘non’ à de la pizza. C'était comme une loi non écrite et le fait que Derek ignore simplement sa part fit presque paniquer Stiles.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Derek était probablement simplement incapable de digérer ce genre de choses. Stiles n'était pas sûr, mais il  _ avait transformé _ Derek en lapin et c’était probable que lapin Derek soit plus intelligent que humain Stiles en réalisant que cela pouvait perturber quelque chose dans son système digestif.

Stiles caressa la tête de Derek, le félicitant en roucoulant d'être un petit gars si intelligent avec une voix ignoblement mièvre.

Le regard que Derek lui lança fit fondre Stiles une fois de plus et frotta sa joue contre la douce fourrure.

Ce n'était pas très viril, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Stiles ne le faisait certainement pas.

La journée s'était passée plutôt sans encombre après le départ de la meute cependant. Stiles regarda Derek regarder des émissions à la télé, assis sur le canapé juste à côté de lui, se lavant le visage avec ses pattes avant, tirant ses oreilles  _ toujours minuscules _ vers le bas pour les lécher.

Stiles allait avoir un grave cas de diabète après cette journée.

Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le manque de comportement humain dans le, eh bien, comportement de Derek. De petites choses qui le firent presque mourir d'embarras. Puis il se sermonna fermement lui-même qu’il n'allait pas juger Derek pour tout ce qu'il avait fait sous sa forme de lapin. Non, il ne le ferait pas.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où le nettoyage était en fait assez simple grâce au carrelage, Derek choisit un coin derrière le canapé pour uriner. Pendant quelques minutes, Stiles eut l'idée de laisser ça comme ça pour que Derek le nettoie vu que c'était… enfin… ses affaires. Mais il le nettoya consciencieusement de toute façon. Une autre fois, il regarda, totalement incrédule et mortifié, Derek manger ses excréments. À une autre occasion, Derek leva les yeux vers lui, la tête par terre et Stiles ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les lapins mais il était certain que c'était un signe  _ d'affection _ . Ou plus comme pour avoir de  _ l'affection _ .

Il avait regardé sur google.

Et ça l’était.

Après cela, Stiles  _ couvrit _ pratiquement Derek d'amour. Il apprit même que lorsque Derek voulait se faire caresser, il donnerait un coup de tête dans la main de Stiles. Stiles ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Derek se tourne pour grignoter doucement.

La plupart du temps cependant, Derek restait assis comme une balle, les jambes repliées sous son corps, les oreilles au repos, changeant parfois sa position pour s’allonger sur le ventre, les jambes écartées. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un bruit, il se tenait sur ses jambes arrière, regardant autour de lui, battant des oreilles.

Parfois, il se tournait sur le côté.

C'était adorable.

Stiles prit plusieurs photos et trois vidéos.

Il pouvait imaginer le visage embarrassé de Derek quand Stiles le lui montrerait. Peut-être dans un PowerPoint. Peut-être qu'il pourrait louer un vidéoprojecteur quelque part et le diffuser sur un grand écran. Peut-être qu'il pourrait louer tout un  _ cinéma _ !

Il continua de donner de la salade à Derek, préparant une coupelle d'eau. La première fois que Derek mit ses pattes avant sur le bord de la coupelle, il la renversa sur le sol et sur lui-même. Stiles rit pendant près de dix minutes d'affilée et prit une photo avant de commencer à le sécher. Après ça, il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait supporter le poids du lapin. Le plus drôle, était que même si Derek faisait les choses les plus mignonnes et les plus adorables de tous les temps, il les faisait avec ce froncement de sourcils réprobateur et désapprobateur, les yeux plissés, regardant Stiles comme s'il voulait lui  _ arracher la tête _ , avec ses minuscules dents de lapins et ses griffes acérées. .

Et acérées elles l’étaient.

Ils les avaient rencontrés, lorsque Peter était passé et que Derek avait descendu sa jambe jusqu’au sol et s’était précipité sous le canapé. Il avait fallu des années à Stiles pour le faire sortir de là-dessous, et quand il avait fini par le faire, Derek mordit et gratta son bras jusqu'à ce que Stiles finisse par renvoyer Peter.

Peter avait l'air quelque peu déçu.

Mais Stiles savait que Derek voulait à peine son oncle autour de lui quand il était dans son vrai corps. Peter avait toujours l'air de planifier quelque chose, mais dans l'ensemble, ils savaient qu'il travaillait sur une forme d'amendement. Ce qui était impossible, à moins qu'il ne ramène Laura à la vie.

À la fin de la journée, quand Derek ne s’était toujours pas retransformé, Stiles envoya un message à son père, lui disant qu'il dormait chez Derek. Puis il nourrit Ernie et Bert, et alla se coucher avec le lapin, un peu effrayé de l'écraser sous son poids. Mais Derek était un terrifiant loup-garou lapin. Dans tous les cas, Stiles devait plutôt avoir peur de se faire attaquer dans son sommeil quand il se finirait par se retransformer.


	3. Partie III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : How I Met My Werebunny  
> Auteur : Moku  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Dernière partie ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous a plu et j’attends de voir vos avis sur la fin. Je reviens très très bientôt (fin de semaine si tout va bien) avec une nouvelle traduction ! Bonne lecture !

Stiles n'écrasa pas Derek.

Et Derek ne se retransforma pas.

Stiles alla voir Deaton.

Deaton regarda le lapin, puis l'expression inquiète de Stiles et leur fit signe d’entrer.

"Tu est en train de dire que tu as transformé Derek en lapin ?" Demanda lentement Deaton.

"Ouais," répondit Stiles, agitant la main vers le lapin, les oreilles droites et curieuses alors qu'il se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, agitant la tête.

Stiles expliqua le sort qu'il avait utilisé, tout en s'abstenant de regarder Deaton qui ne ferait que le juger sans avoir l'air de le juger. Et de toute façon, Stiles s'était déjà infligé la diatribe verbale—la moins probable possible—que Deaton pourrait lui sortir sur le chemin de la clinique. “Je ne t’ai pas appris la magie pour que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça, Stiles,” s'était-il réprimandé dans sa meilleure impression de Deaton. “Je suis déçu, Stiles. Déshonneur sur toi ! Déshonneur sur ton lapin !"

Bien sûr, Deaton ne dit aucune de ces choses.

"Je dois d'abord faire quelques tests", expliqua le vétérinaire. Stiles hocha la tête de compréhension. Deaton fit quelques investigations, récupéra des échantillons de sang, jeta de la poussière sur Derek. Derek éternua. Stiles prit une vidéo de Derek éternuant pendant environ une minute et l’envoya à tout le groupe, même Peter et Cora, cette dernière l’appelant immédiatement,  _ s’extasiant _ dans le téléphone et exigeant d'être mise près de Derek, afin qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Stiles essaya de ne pas écouter son monologue, parce que évidemment Derek ne pouvait pas répondre, mais les cris perçants étaient assez difficile à éviter. Deaton fronça les sourcils vers lui et le téléphone, mais Stiles ne l’enleva pas. Peut-être parce qu'il espérait qu'entendre la voix de sa sœur était en quelque sorte en train d'appuyer sur quelques boutons pour que Derek redevienne humain.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Deaton les renvoya chez eux.

Stiles retourna chez lui et décida d’expliquer la situation à son père directement plutôt que d’attendre qu'il découvre tout de lui-même. Quand Stiles arriva, tenant le lapin dans ses bras et sur le point d'expliquer, son père s'assit simplement sur le canapé en secouant la tête.

“Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir,” fit-il remarquer, et tous deux regardèrent un match de football américain dans un silence agréable, Derek sautant à travers la pièce, reniflant, vérifiant la zone et choisissant le coin menant à la porte arrière comme bac à litière.

"Tu vas devoir le dresser," déclara son père, se détournant de l'endroit où le lapin était en train de laisser une tâche malodorante sur le plancher.

"Derek adorera ça," répondit Stiles solennellement.

Son père hocha simplement la tête, s'arrêta, le regarda, puis il regarda le lapin, avant de recommencer à regarder la télévision. "Ça explique la ressemblance. Je pensais que tu l'avais acheté comme une sorte de substitut de Derek par rapport à tes sentiments sur lesquels tu ne vas probablement jamais agir."

"Non, c'est Derek. Ces sourcils sont peut-être inexistants mais son expression toujours renfrognée le trahit."

"Oui," répondit simplement son père et ce fut tout.

Le pack s'inquiétait un peu du manque de retransformation de Derek, mais ils s’extasiaient toujours sur les photos et vidéos envoyées par Stiles. Ils étaient sans aucun doute mitigés. Erica espérait que quand le sort serait levé, Derek se transformerait en lapin au lieu de loup et Lydia promit qu'elle ferait des recherches pour rendre ça possible.

Stiles ramena Derek au loft pour la nuit, au cas où il redeviendrait humain et aurait besoin de ses vêtements. Et quoi qu’il en soit, Derek avait fait pipi dans les draps pendant la nuit et Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive dans son lit.

“Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Derek,” dit Stiles, allongé sur le dos et levant le lapin avec ses bras. 

“S’il n'y a aucun moyen de te rendre ta forme originelle, je m'occuperai de toi. Je te laisserais vivre avec moi et mon père, je te nourrirais, te caresserais autant que tu le souhaites, t’entraînerais à utiliser le bac à litière, et t’achèterais les jouets les plus chers. Je pourrais t’emmener courir à travers les bois pendant la pleine lune, si tu le souhaite. On pourrait faire du sport ensemble, je me renseignerais. Ce ne sera pas si mal, je te le promets.”

Derek remua juste le nez, le fixant.

Stiles le serra contre sa poitrine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te retransformer," lui assura Stiles. "Quoi qu’il en coûte."

Le lendemain, Derek était toujours un lapin.

Stiles n'était même plus  _ heureux _ de cette farce.

Quand Stiles admit avoir peut-être foiré à Scott par message, Scott répondit,  **ne pleure pas, ou je ferai un ragoût de lapin et je te le ferai manger !**

De toutes les années qu’il avait passé avec son meilleur ami, Stiles n'avait jamais eu autant peur de lui. C'était probablement parce que Scott leur avait dit, à plusieurs reprises, que cette guerre de farces n'était pas une bonne idée, et que quelqu'un _ finirait en pleurs _ .

Maintenant, il semblerait que ce quelqu’un était Stiles.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, quand il reçut finalement un appel de Deaton qu'il commença à respirer plus facilement. “Je pense que je sais quel est le problème,” déclara le vétérinaire, “mais tu dois l’amener ici. Je dois encore faire un test."

Stiles laissa presque tomber son téléphone pour sortir de l'appartement, avant de se souvenir de Derek et de se précipiter pour le récupérer. Plus tard, il allait probablement devoir faire face à l’inquisition de son père concernant ses transgressions vis-à-vis des limitations de vitesse sur le chemin de la clinique vétérinaire.

Mais maintenant ?

Il s'en fichait complètement.

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla et sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa bouche, il quitta son lit et alla se regarder dans le miroir. De longues oreilles duveteuses de lapin dépassaient de ses cheveux ébouriffés et des incisives allongées poussaient contre sa lèvre inférieure.

Derek cligna des yeux à son reflet, puis enfila calmement un bonnet—un souvenir de Stiles et de la dernière fois où ils étaient entrés par effraction dans un entrepôt quelconque—pour cacher les oreilles, couvrit les dents avec une écharpe—celle d'Isaac—et quitta la maison pour trouver une animalerie déjà ouverte à six heures du matin.

Il n’en trouva pas évidemment.

Au lieu de ça, il trouva une ferme de lapins juste à l'extérieur de Beacon Hills. Il tira le propriétaire hors de son lit et lui offrit le triple du prix normal d'un lapin. Le propriétaire le pardonna devant sa générosité et son regard menaçant, et l'emmena aux étables, lui assurant que tous ses lapins étaient apprivoisés et habitués aux humains, vu que ses enfants étaient autorisés à jouer avec eux.

Derek dit à l'homme qu'il voulait le lapin noir ayant l’air le plus méchant qu'il ait.

Quand il lui fut présenté, il était si parfait que Derek paya sans en chercher un autre, il retourna à son appartement, laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et mit le lapin sur eux après l’avoir câliné longuement pour mettre son odeur partout sur le corps du lapin.

Peu après sept heures et demie, il quitta l'appartement avec un peu d'argent dans son jean et rien d'autre et, il alla camper de manière spontanée.

Derek appréciait vraiment le calme au bord de la réserve, passant la journée sous sa forme à peine présente de loup, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il savait que Laura et sa mère étaient capables de se transformer en vrais loups. Ce n'était pas limité aux Alphas de la meute Hale, c'était simplement plus facile pour eux d’y arriver. Derek avait le même sang, avait déjà été un Alpha lui-même, mais il n’avait jamais essayé auparavant. Maintenant, il avait le temps et la solitude pour pratiquer. En fin d'après-midi, quand il retourna à son camp de fortune, il put sentir Scott partout. Mais il n'y avait qu'une note attachée à ses vêtements, retenue par son téléphone.

**Je suis le seul à savoir. S'il panique, tu t’occupe de lui**

La réception dans la réserve était nulle. Cependant, il remarqua que la meute envoyait beaucoup de photos et de vidéos que Derek ne pouvait pas télécharger car la connexion n'était pas suffisamment stable. Dès qu’il retournerait en ville, il les recevrait probablement, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Cependant, il recevait au moins les messages, chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient.

Toutes les trois heures environ.

À la fin, Derek mit son téléphone en silencieux, ne laissant la sonnerie que pour le numéro de Stiles et retourna à ses vacances bien méritées.

Avec des dents de lapin.

Et des oreilles de lapin.

Qui restaient même quand il se transformait.

Il avait l'air ridicule.

Heureusement, tout disparut après le premier jour, mais Derek décida de rester au calme plus longtemps. Les messages ne cessèrent pas d'arriver, mais quand il lut que Stiles amenait Lapin Derek chez Deaton, il sut que Stiles avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Compte tenu de la quantité d'émoticônes cœur et visage qui envoie des baisers derrière tout ce que Stiles écrivait à propos de Derek, il se rendit compte que Stiles n'était pas encore assez inquiet.

Finalement, il remballa ses affaires, quand Erica s'enquit de comment allait Lapin Derek et que Stiles répondit par un simple ‘mal’.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en arrivant au loft fut la jeep de Stiles mais aussi l’absence de Stiles. Derek savait que s'il en avait besoin, il pourrait entendre le rythme cardiaque de l’adolescent à travers une foule d’un million de personnes et localiser son emplacement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Derek essaya d'écouter plus attentivement, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'ascenseur et de son appartement.

Quand il repoussa la porte métallique, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver Stiles, mais il était là, dans tous ses états, des taches rouges réparties sur ses vêtements, une partie de son visage, le canapé, par terre et il y avait quelque chose sur le plafond, Derek ne voulait probablement pas savoir quoi. Stiles marchait de long en large dans l'appartement, agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek," murmura-t-il, paniqué, même si ça sonnait plus comme s’il se parlait à lui-même. "Nous pouvons guérir ça. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire." Pendant une minute, Derek pensa que Stiles lui parlait, mais il ne sembla pas du tout remarquer que Derek se tenait dans l'entrée, occupé à racler qu’importe ce qu’était sur la table basse dans un bol. "Ce n'est qu'une égratignure… une blessure superficielle, nous pouvons le faire. Tu as survécu à pire." Sa voix se brisa et Derek remarqua tardivement que Stiles était juste en face de lui, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas le sentir, pas comme d'habitude, ni entendre son cœur battre.

"Stiles ?"

Le garçon s'arrêta dans sa diatribe, le corps frisé dans une position inconfortable. Et puis il tourna lentement la tête, les yeux s'écarquillant, le soulagement, la surprise, la colère, le désespoir et l'incrédulité écrits sur son visage. Et c'était troublant que Derek ne puisse  _ rien _ détecter venant de lui.

"Derek ?" Hurla Stiles, “Quoi ? Mais—pourquoi ?"

Derek fit un pas hésitant dans son propre appartement. "Que s’est-il passé ?"

Le visage de Stiles s’assombrit, puis s'éclaircit, puis s’assombrit à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de Derek et le tire dans une étreinte serrée. “Oh mon Dieu, Deaton a dit que ce n'était pas réversible. Mais j'ai quand même essayé et puis tu as explosé et j'ai cru que je t'avais tué, mais pourquoi es-tu, qu'est-ce que, comment, je veux dire—”

Derek repoussa Stiles par les épaules. "Tu as fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, beaucoup trop calme même à ses propres oreilles , jusqu'à ce que ça le frappe. "Attends, le lapin a  _ quoi _ ?" Stiles détourna le regard et ses doigts se contractèrent, tout comme ses sourcils, et il ne semblait pas loin de la crise cardiaque.

“Oh mon Dieu, es-tu un fantôme ? Viens-tu te venger ? Je ne voulais pas te tuer, vraiment je—”

“Stiles, tais-toi. Ce n'était pas moi,” grogna Derek, faisant enfin le lien. Les morceaux de chair sur ses murs étaient des _entrailles de lapin_. Les taches rouges sur Stiles étaient du _sang de lapin_. Stiles venait juste de tuer un lapin, essayant de _désensorceler_ _Derek_.

Derek laissa tomber ses mains des épaules de Stiles, avançant davantage dans la pièce pour regarder les… trucs… sur ses murs, au plafond, sur les meubles et sur le plafond de verre.

“Stiles. Juste. Quoi ?"

"Je ne le voulais pas !" Gémit Stiles.

Derek cligna des yeux, avant de se retourner et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Stiles resta au milieu de la pièce, l'air incertain. Derek avait juste besoin de traiter l’information. Pendant un moment.

Il y avait  _ du lapin sur ses murs _ .

“Si ça,” commença lentement Stiles, déglutissant difficilement, sa pomme Adams dansant dans sa gorge, “n'était pas toi… qu’est-ce qui a explosé ?”

Derek plaqua sa main sur son visage. "Un lapin de la ferme à lapins situé juste à la sortie de la ville."

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment, regardant Derek, ses épaules se détendant pendant une brève seconde, avant de se raidir à nouveau, la bouche s'ouvrant.

"J'ai tué un lapin !" Réalisa Stiles, fermant la bouche. "J'ai tué. Un lapin,” répéta-t-il, les mains passant dans ses cheveux courts. "Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je viens de tuer un petit  _ lapin _ mignon et innocent !” 

Maintenant, il parlait plus fort mais sa voix s’éloignait.

"Stiles—"

"Je suis le  _ pire _ ," continua Stiles, marchant de long en large, s’arrachant les cheveux maintenant et Derek se leva du canapé.

"Stiles, tu ne l'as pas fait." Parce que Derek aurait dû prévoir que Stiles ferait tout son possible pour lui rendre son corps d'origine et qu’il ne s'arrêterait _ à rien _ . Une partie de lui était heureuse qu'il n’ait pas vraiment été coincé dans ce corps et donc qu'il ne décorait pas les murs de son appartement maintenant, tandis qu’une autre partie de lui se sentait tout aussi mal d'avoir soumis un autre animal à ce sort.

"Que veux-tu dire par je ne l’ai pas fait ?" Stiles hurlait maintenant, et Derek voulait lui dire que c'était juste un lapin mais il était presque sûr que Stiles lui donnerait un coup de pied au visage pour ça.

Là encore.

"C'était juste un lapin, Stiles," dit Derek, les mains levées et sur le point de se poser sur son épaule, mais Stiles se retourna, poussant contre sa poitrine.

"Va  _ te _ faire foutre !" Les longs doigts de Stiles attrapèrent son t-shirt, le rapprochant de nouveau. “C’était  _ toi _ ! Pour moi, ce lapin était  _ toi _ . Ce n'est pas juste un putain de lapin stupide et inutile pour moi,  _ connard _ .”

Peut-être que Derek ne devrait pas être flatté par le fait que Stiles soit énervé à propos d’un lapin, parce qu'il pensait que c'était lui, mais, il était là, se sentant coupable et heureux en même temps.

Des sentiments conflictuels comme ceux-là devraient être humainement impossibles.

“Ça ne l’était pas, je comprends,” essaya de nouveau Derek, plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de Stiles, parce que Stiles avait vraiment besoin de se calmer, parce que le cœur de Stiles… ne battait pas la chamade de panique dans sa poitrine ?

Derek plissa les yeux vers l'adolescent, fronça les sourcils, essayant  _ d'écouter _ .

Cela lui prit un temps embarrassant pour capter un bruit de grattement venant de la salle de bain. Il n'était même pas sûr depuis combien de temps, mais cela avait été dans un coin de son esprit depuis qu’il était entré dans l’appartement. Mais son cerveau avait été en quelque sorte surchargé. Maintenant, cependant, il en était conscient alors qu'il tentait de retrouver sa capacité mentale pour l’écouter activement. Rétrécissant les yeux, il lâcha Stiles, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit .

Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être une brosse à dents enchantée ou une serviette dansante résultant de ce que Stiles avait l’intention de faire avec ce sort en plus de laisser exploser des créatures des bois innocentes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le lapin noir qu'il avait acheté, saute entre ses jambes et jusque dans le salon.

Stiles rit. Fortement et joyeusement.

Derek resta juste là pendant un moment, fixant Stiles, avant de se retourner et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de lui, tapotant son genou avec un sourire satisfait, avant de retirer le talisman qu'il avait autour du cou et soudain, Derek fut capable de sentir le garçon, d’entendre son rythme cardiaque, d’absorber tout ce dont il pensait avoir été bloqué avec quelle que soit la magie que Stiles avait utilisé. Et Stiles ne sentait pas la panique, la peur ou la détresse, et son cœur ne battait pas la chamade dans sa poitrine.

“Tu m’as vraiment cru,” dit Stiles avec un sourire suffisant.

"C’est vrai," répondit Derek, fixant un endroit quelconque au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis un excellent acteur !"

"Tu l’es," acquiesça de nouveau Derek, distraitement. Parce qu'il y avait des trucs sur ses murs. Et des trucs sur le visage de Stiles qui, en y réfléchissant, ne sentaient pas le cuivre, le fer et l’humain ou les animaux. Il pourrait deviner, mais au lieu de ça, il céda et désigna le plafond d’un geste de la main.

Stile suivit son regard.

"Oh ça," souffla-t-il. “Du lapin congelé. Je l’ai acheté au supermarché."

Le loup-garou répéta les mots dans sa tête. Il n'était même pas surpris. Était-ce un mauvais signe qu'il ne soit même plus surpris par quoi que ce soit en ce moment ?

"Quand l'as-tu découvert ?"

Stiles bougea un peu sur le canapé. "Deaton l'a découvert, en fait. Il m'a dit, le visage impassible, ce connard, qu'il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire. Et puis il m'a montré les… enfin… les parties intimes du lapin et m'a expliqué en termes simples, que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas t’avoir changé en un lapin femelle."

Derek se moqua et ignora la rougeur dans le cou de Stiles.

"Et puis j'ai remarqué que ton portable avait disparu," continua à expliquer Stiles, changeant de sujet avec avidité comme un homme en train de se noyer, et qui s'accrochait au moindre espoir. "Je savais que je l'avais mis sur la table basse après avoir passé au crible tes vêtements alors j’ai supposé que tu étais soit revenu ou soit que quelqu'un te l'avait apporté. J’ai utilisé le GPS et te voilà, dans la forêt." Il désigna son ordinateur portable. "Quand j'ai vu que tu rentrais, je me suis préparé."

Derek regarda le lapin se précipiter à travers la pièce, les regardant avec une quantité impressionnante de mépris.

"Je suppose que c'est la fin," dit finalement Derek, levant son bras pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé derrière Stiles, qui se pencha un peu en arrière, quoique involontairement.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Stiles," déclara calmement Derek. “J’ai de la viande de lapin congelée sur mes murs. As-tu vraiment besoin de demander  _ pourquoi _ ?”

Stiles poussa sa lèvre inférieure en avant, avant de hausser les épaules. “Je suppose que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas comme si l’un de nous pouvait surpasser ça.”

"Je ne le veux pas non plus."

"Oh hé ! Ça signifie que j’ai gagné !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'ai fait une farce et tu as utilisé ma farce pour me faire une farce en retour, puis j'ai utilisé ta farce pour te faire une farce, ce qui fait de moi le gagnant !"

Derek avait cessé d'écouter quand le mot 'farce' avait quitté la bouche de Stiles pour la troisième fois et il se contenta de regarder son expression passionnée, heureuse et joyeuse comme il en avait l’habitude, et Derek dut résister à l'envie de tirer Stiles dans une étreinte serrée, parce que c'était l'expression que tout le monde attendait: de grands yeux bruns détendus, spontanés, heureux, satisfaits, béats, et innocents.

Derek détourna les yeux.

Le lapin bondit vers eux, s'asseyant entre les jambes de Stiles, grognant dans sa direction et Stiles se pencha pour le ramasser. Quand il se pencha en arrière à nouveau, il se jeta contre le côté de Derek, leurs corps se touchant de l'épaule à la hanche.

"Vas-tu le garder ?" Demanda Derek, tandis que Stiles tirait distraitement sur ses oreilles.

"Ouais je suppose. Je me suis un peu attaché. Et quand j'ai dit à mon père que c'était toi, il a dit qu'on pouvait construire un clapier dans notre jardin. D'autant plus que nous avons eu du mal à t’entraîner à utiliser la litière. A cause de qui était responsable pour ta forme."

Derek haussa un sourcil en question.

Stiles rit. "Il a dit que tu ferais pipi sur tout pour te venger."

Derek se moqua.

“Et puis il a dit que je te laisserais faire sans me mettre en colère parce que je me sentirais coupable et qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas d'une maison pleine de pisse de lapin. Tu étais donc condamné au jardin, que tu le voulais ou non.”

Derek dut s’empêcher de sourire devant l’expression affectueuse que Stiles avait en regardant l'animal sur ses genoux.

"Je suppose qu'elle a besoin d'un nom alors."

Stiles se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. "J'en ai un ! C'est Derek 2.0."

"Mais… c'est… une fille ?"

“Quand même,” insista Stiles.

Derek roula des yeux. “Et tu as besoin d'un compagnon pour elle. Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule."

"Nous allons lui en acheter un, alors, non ?"

Derek ne commenta pas le ‘nous’, à la place, il se réinstalla simplement sur le canapé, tandis que Stiles continuait de caresser l'animal. "Nous pourrions retourner à la ferme de lapins, si tu veux."

"Ouais, j'aimerais ça," répondit Stiles.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs instants, Derek envisageant d'appeler une agence de nettoyage professionnelle pour se débarrasser des taches, quand Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

"Tu sais quoi ?"

Derek fredonna en signe de reconnaissance.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé te voir avec des oreilles de lapin sous ta forme de loup."

"C'était un spectacle à voir," acquiesça Derek.

"Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de photos," continua Stiles avec nostalgie.

Derek resta silencieux.

Stiles tourna la tête pour le regarder. "Il n'y en a pas, pas vrai ?"

En réponse, Derek sortit son portable de sa poche et le tendit à Stiles. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent alors qu’il déposait le lapin sur les genoux de Derek, prenant le téléphone à la place et ouvrant les photos.

"Au fait," commença Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse cliquer sur les photos. "Deaton ne veut plus m'apprendre la magie."

"Parce que tu l'as utilisé pour une farce ?"

"Nope." Stiles poussa un profond soupir comme s'il se préparait lui-même, les pointes de ses oreilles devenant rouges et Derek le regarda avec curiosité. "Quand Deaton a voulu vérifier ton sexe pour prouver ses soupçons, j'ai en quelque sorte été très protecteur de ton attirail." Derek se contenta de regarder le visage de Stiles, prenant une teinte plus profonde de rouge. "Très protecteur", ajouta-t-il pour l’accentuer. "Je l'ai peut-être frappé."

Derek sourit aux derniers mots, gloussa même, de façon lente et amusée, et probablement de façon horriblement enchantée. Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, finissant de regarder les selfies que Derek avait pris sous forme de loup et d'humain, avec ses oreilles et ses dents de lapin.

Stiles s'étouffa presque et puis oublia de respirer.

Derek frotta l’un de ses pouces sur le cou de Stiles pour lui rappeler l'importance de l'oxygène, tandis qu'il caressait le lapin sur ses genoux avec son autre main.

"Oh mon Dieu," lâcha soudainement Stiles quand il atteignit la fin de l'album avec une excitation croissante. "Je pense que je veux t'épouser !" Derek savait que c'était censé être une blague, mais à la seconde où ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Stiles, ses épaules se raidirent et Derek pouvait sentir la panique montée chez Stiles. Pour éviter une complète crise de panique, il laissa tomber la main qui entourait son cou et la mit sur la hanche de Stiles à la place, le rapprochant _ encore plus _ de lui.

"Ouais. Moi aussi,” répondit-il sérieusement.

Le corps de Stiles se détendit et il fondit dans la demi-étreinte de Derek avec un petit sourire.

* * *

“Et ça les enfants, c'est comment papa et papa se sont mis ensemble,” leur dit Stiles, les bras grands ouverts après avoir terminé son récit.

"Bizarrement, j'en doute," déclara Scott à ses côtés, plissant les yeux vers ses deux amis avec scepticisme. “Tu as totalement sauté la partie où vous sortez ensemble. Qui fait sa demande avant même de sortir ensemble ? Et je suis plutôt convaincu qu’il y avait plus de drama impliqué avec vous deux ! Il y a  _ toujours _ plus de drama avec vous ! Comme Derek paniquant à cause de la différence d'âge, et toi paniquant du fait de ne pas être assez bien—ce qui serait totalement faux, juste pour que ce soit clair. Et—"

“Premièrement: c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé,” insista Stiles. “Et c'est ainsi que je continuerai de le raconter à quiconque veut ou ne veut pas connaître l’histoire. Pas vrai, Derek ?"

"Ouais," répondit Derek, tournant une page de son livre, sans lever les yeux.

Les lapins, assis devant Scott et Stiles, l'un noir avec des yeux étroits et un air méchant, et l'autre brun chocolat avec de grands yeux ambrés, agitèrent simplement leurs nez, avant de bondir ensemble sur la pelouse verte du jardin des Stilinski.

"Deuxièmement, tant qu'il ne m’a pas mis de bague au doigt," Stiles agita son annulaire en direction de Scott, "je ne suis pas fiancé."

"Oh," dit Derek depuis sa position sur la balancelle, posant son livre. "J'ai oublié."

Scott put entendre le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accélérer  _ immédiatement _ , les yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il regardait Derek se lever de la balancelle, sa main disparaissant dans l'une des poches de son jean et Scott dut réprimer un gémissement.

Mon Dieu non, la demande en mariage de Derek n'allait pas être aussi anti-climatique que toute cette putain d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles se balança sur ses jambes, se penchant en avant, les yeux fixés sur la main de Derek, manquant de tomber, la bouche ouverte et le souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Scott était sur le point de lui dire  _ respire, Stiles, respire _ , mais il était distrait par le faire d’essayer de reprendre  _ son propre _ souffle parce que c’était son meilleur ami, et stupide ou pas, il était sur le point de se fiancer et il pouvait  _ sentir _ l'excitation.

Et puis Derek eut un sourire narquois, sortit sa main qui était vide et se laissa tomber sur la balancelle, ramassant son livre.

Scott et Stiles le fixèrent avec confusion.

“Stiles,” commença Derek, “quand je te demanderai de m’épouser, je ne le ferai pas dans ton jardin, habillé comme un bûcheron. Juste pour ton information."

Scott avait senti la déception cachée de Stiles et son air renfrogné disparaître au mot ‘quand’, laissant place à un sourire très mal caché, et sérieusement, Stiles n'avait même pas vingt ans, comment pouvait-il même penser à se fiancer à un si jeune âge ? Comment Derek pouvait-il lui  _ promettre _ qu'il allait le  _ demander en mariage _ de toute façon ? Scott… Scott décida qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir.

Il fut sauvé de ses pensées par le shérif, criant le nom de Stiles de l'intérieur de la maison, avant de sortir sur le porche. Stiles regarda son père, le visage rayonnant d'un bonheur écœurant et pendant un moment, l’homme plus âgé fut déstabilisé, fronçant les sourcils, avant de visiblement se rappeler pourquoi il appelait son fils en premier lieu. “Nettoie la cage de Derek. Ça pue. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit-fils dormir dedans.”

"Petit-fils ?" Demanda Scott, haussant ces deux sourcils.

"Dieu sait que c’est le plus proche que je viendrais jamais à avoir des petits-enfants avec ces deux-là," répondit le shérif, en regardant affectueusement les animaux, courant soudainement sur la pelouse, sautant et se tortillant dans les airs.

Stiles roula des yeux.

"Nous pouvons adopter," proposa Derek en haussant les épaules. "Ou demander à quelqu'un d'être notre mère porteuse."

"Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des enfants loups !" Rappela Stiles alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. “Je n’ai même pas fini l'université ! Donne-moi au moins quatre ans de plus, d'accord ?"

Derek ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il sourit aux pages de son livre et Scott était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.

"Je voulais dire," recommença-t-il, en se raclant la gorge, "ne sont-ils pas tous les deux des femelles ?"

Le shérif se tourna simplement vers lui avant de le faire taire d’un signe de la main. “Ils s’appellent Derek 2.0 et Optimus Stiles,” souligna-t-il avant de rentrer dans la maison. "Je refuse de les appeler mes petites-filles avec des noms comme ça."

Dès que Stiles et le shérif furent de retour dans la maison, Derek tourna une page de son livre, souriant narquoisement en murmurant ‘j’ai gagné' dans son souffle.

Scott haussa juste ses sourcils, mais fidèle à lui-même, Derek l’ignora. Donc, il regarda autour de lui, observant les lapins jouer ensemble dans le jardin, Derek lisant tranquillement sur la balancelle du porche, écoutant Stiles marmonner dans sa barbe alors qu'il nettoyait les cages dans sa chambre, tandis que le shérif reniflait d'amusement.

Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

"Au moins ça ne s'est pas terminé en larmes", murmura-t-il à lui-même.


End file.
